Le Merveilleux Paradis des Personnages de Fiction
by Velvetvoice17
Summary: Sirius meurt et atterrit dans un paradis...particulier.
1. Bienvenue Sirius !

**Le Merveilleux Paradis des Personnages de Fiction**

**Chapitre I : Bienvenue Sirius !**

- Bonjour Monsieur Black ! Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir parmi nous !

Sirius était étendu sur un lit blanc aux draps blancs, dans une chambre blanche et la jeune fille qui venait de lui souhaiter la bienvenue portait des couettes blondes et une blouse blanche elle aussi… A peine cinq secondes plus tôt, sa cousine lui jetait un sort et il tombait à travers le voile, et il se retrouvait à présent…

- Où sommes-nous ?

La jeune fille hésita un léger moment puis elle répondit:

- Normalement, c'est à l'accueil au premier étage, porte deux qu'il faudrait vous adresser, mais puisque c'est vous… J'adore ce que vous faîtes, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant. Vous vous trouvez au Paradis des personnages de fiction. Vous êtes mort dans le livre, donc vous arrivez ici.

L'information était plutôt difficile à digérer et surtout à croire. Mais la blondinette ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter plus et lui tendit une feuille de papier.

- Voici votre bon d'admission. Ne le perdez pas et amener-le tout de suite au centre d'admission, bureau des personnages secondaires de roman, guichet trois. On vous expliquera tout ce que vous aurez à savoir là-bas. Bonne journée !

Puis elle le mit quasiment à la porte. Sirius regarda son bon d'admission puis se tourna vers le couloir. Il s'avança dans le passage dallé de marbre blanc et se retrouva devant un énorme hall, grouillant de gens aux costumes des plus éclectiques… Il se dirigea, se glissant tant bien que mal dans la foule, jusqu'aux bureaux d'admission.

Sirius tendit son bon à la vieille standardiste à l'air acariâtre qui fumait un cigare au bureau des personnages secondaires de roman, guichet trois. Elle le regarda et lui dit :

-Bienvenue mon coco… Alors les personnages de Harry Potter c'est la porte sept de l'étage sept-cent soixante-dix-sept. Les sept, c'est l'exigence de l'auteur…

Elle tira une bouffée et tourna son regard vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Alors on va regarder combien Monsieur…Black a de points de karma… Alors déjà cinq mille points de départ, le forfait pour les personnages secondaires du côté des « gentils »… On rajoute mille points de karma pour le côté « beau gosse ». On en rajoute encore trois mille pour l'aide et le sauvetage du héros. Ce qui nous fait neuf mille points de karma. Une prime de deux mille points pour la mort en sacrifice après s'être battu aux côtés du héros, et encore mille points pour s'être fait tué par un membre de sa propre famille. Ce qui nous fait treize mille points.

Sirius la regarda l'air ravi. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que tout cela signifiait et à quoi cela pourrait bien lui servir mais était très fier du nombre de points qu'il possédait…

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite mon coco ! Maintenant on fait la soustraction… Alors on enlève deux mille points de karma pour moqueries et mauvaises blagues répétée sur la personne de Severus Rogue.

Sirius allait protester mais il se ravisa en voyant la tête de la standardiste, Geneviève, si on en croyait l'étiquette de son uniforme.

-Ce qui nous donne onze mille points. Ensuite on va enlever mille points pour encouragement au héros à se mettre en danger. Ce qui nous donne dix mille points de karma en tout.

-Et, à quoi ça sert, les points de karma ?

-Ca, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. C'est au bureau d'à côté, répondit-elle en désignant le guichet numéro quatre. Au suivant ! cria-t-elle ensuite.

Sirius se dirigea donc vers le guichet numéro quatre où une longue file de personnes attendaient déjà. Il entendait les deux personnes discutaient devant lui :

- Tu trouves pas que Wolverine se la pète un peu avec toutes ses griffes et son masque là… ?

- Oh bah c'est pas pire que Robin, il a pris la grosse tête depuis qu'il a été élu Adolescent le plus Sexy de l'année par l'Association des Princesses de contes de fée…

- Arrête… Tu dis juste ça parce que t'es jaloux… T'as les boules parce que je suis repassé en tête des sondages pour le Meilleur Super Héros du mois…

- Tss… Tout le monde sait que les sondages racontent n'importe quoi… Comme si toi, avec ton petit slip rouge sur ton collant bleu allait me faire rater le record détenu par Spiderman des vingt-trois victoires d'affilée.

- Evidemment, Monsieur fait son kéké devant les filles avec sa Batmobile et il croit qu'il va me battre parce qu'il a une nouvelle adaptation ciné qui est sorti il y a deux semaines... Ce qui est idiot, parce que tout le monde a vu que le Joker était génial dans le film…

Sirius était un peu perdu en écoutant la conversation des deux hommes. Il continua de les écouter et s'avança ensuite dans le guichet où un jeune homme souriant l'accueillit.

-Bonjour, bureau des points de karma : utilisation et carte de crédit. Vous êtes nouveau ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

-Alors en fait, les points de karma sont une sorte de monnaie ici, au Paradis des Personnages de Fiction. Comme les…gallions chez vous, ajouta-t-il en regardant le bon d'admission de Sirius. Avec les points, vous pouvez par exemple aller au bar, regarder ce qu'il se passe dans votre monde ou encore payer l'adhésion à l'un des nombreux clubs du Paradis. Voici votre carte de crédit, faites-en bon usage ! Vous n'avez qu'à l'insérez dans la borne et tapez votre code, que vous trouverez ici, dit-il en lui donnant une enveloppe.

Sirius prit la carte et l'enveloppe et remercia le jeune homme. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'énorme ascenseur et se retrouva en compagnie d'un petit homme aux moustaches jaunes, d'une grande bonde en robe avec des chaussures de verre, accompagnée de deux de ses amis en tenues de soirée elles aussi, et un vieil homme ressemblant étrangement à Dumbledore mais portant une robe blanche et un bâton blanc était également présent.

La grande blonde s'écria alors :

-Sirius Black !!! J'adore ce que vous faites ! Un autographe s'il vous plait !

Elle lui tendit alors une feuille de papier et une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il hésita léger un moment et la grande blonde se tourna vers une de ses amis :

-J'en étais sûre… Un vrai prétentieux ce sorcier… Le meilleur, c'est Cédric de toute manière…

L'autre fille acquiesça mais Sirius ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il haussa les épaules et appuya sur le numéro 777 de l'ascenseur. Tout le long du voyage, le petit homme aux moustaches jaunes n'arrêta pas de boire dans une gourde en le regardant d'un air mauvais. Il avait l'air très porté sur l'alcool…

Après un quart d'heure de montée, il arriva enfin à l'étage 777, après que toutes les personnes présentes soient descendues. Un couloir lumineux le conduisit à une unique porte. Un grand chiffre 7 était inscrit en doré sur la porte rouge. Il entra alors dans une salle mais n'eut pas le temps de voir grand-chose puisqu'un homme aux cheveux noirs et hirsutes lui sauta dessus en criant :

-Patmoooooool !!!


	2. Supporters et bierraubeurres

**Chapitre 2: Supporters et bierraubeurres**

James faillit étouffer Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras. Il le regarda ensuite d'un air ravi et lui dit:

-Ah j'ai bien cru que t'arriverais jamais… C'est pas que je voulais ta mort mais on s'embête un peu ici !

Sirius lui rendit son sourire et répondit:

-C'est pas que je voulais ma mort mais devoir supporter Servilus, ça me tuait ! Tu es tout seul ?

-Non, Lily est allée chercher trois bierraubeurres pour fêter ton arrivée.

-Vous saviez que j'allais mourir ?

-Non, on a assisté à ta mort en direct ! Franchement, se faire tuer par Bellatrix… Rowling aurait pu trouver mieux que ça… T'es allé faire une réclamation ?

-Non, pourquoi ? On peut ?

-Ouais… Diggory a demandé à mourir en sauvant Harry dans un combat épique contre Voldemort avec sabre laser et ne pas être le fils d'Amos mais de Voldemort… Refusé direct. En plus ça faisait radotage…

-Diggory ? Il avait l'air sympa comme type…

-Laisse-moi rire… Il rentre plus dans ses chaussures et sa tête a tellement enflée qu'il a du mal a passé les portes… Sa dernière lubie c'est d'entrer dans la Guilde des Super Héros.

-Et beh… Ca m'étonne de lui… Donc on peut regarder ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans le monde des vivants ?

-Ouais, mais j'ai perdu tous mes points dans un pari il y a trois mois… Je suis sur la paille. Et pourtant, Legolas était forcé de battre Dark Vador à la corde à sauter, je comprends pas… Je suis sûr que ça a été truqué…

Il resta pensif un instant puis reprit:

-On regarde ce qu'il se passe avec les points de Lily. Avec tout ce qu'elle a reçu parce qu'elle a sacrifié sa vie pour Harry, elle a de quoi faire… Oh mais et toi ? Tu t'en es sorti avec combien ?

-Dix mille. Tu te rends compte qu'elle m'a enlevé des points parce que je me suis moqué de Servilus !

-Ouais, moi aussi… Vivement qu'il arrive ici celui-là…qu'on s'amuse un peu… S'il s'en sort avec plus de points que nous, je crois que je porte plainte à la Cour de Justice Karmatique. En plus je connais bien le juge Turpin. Il pourrait m'arranger ça…

La porte s'ouvrit et Lily apparut avec les bierraubeurres. Elle accueillit Sirius avec chaleur et tous s'installèrent sur un grand canapé en cuir beige, devant un énorme écran qui prenait un pan de mur entier. Lily s'en approcha et inséra sa carte dans le boitier situé à côté, puis entra son code.

L'écran s'alluma alors et Dumbledore apparut alors, en plein combat contre Voldemort. Les deux sorciers se battaient avec hargne et on sentait qu'une puissance extraordinaire se dégageait d'eux. Sirius et ses compères encourageaient Dumbledore comme ils auraient pu encourager une équipe de quidditch. Ils criaient, tenant à peine sur leurs sièges et poussaient parfois des sifflements admiratifs et appréciateurs, comme s'ils avaient vu un gardien arrêter le souaffle d'une manière tout à fait exceptionnelle. Il ne leur manquait que les écharpes… Ils restèrent longtemps sur le canapé, descendant leurs bierraubeurres et se demandant lequel des deux protagonistes allait bientôt les rejoindre. On put entendre:

-Mais allez ! Balance-lui un avada kedavra qu'on n'en parle plus !

-Houlala…ça fait mal…

-Et voilà, je l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait pas se cacher derrière la fontaine, Harry !

Ou:

-Cent points de karma que l'elfe de maison se fait bousiller en deux secondes !

-Gagné !

-Tu penses quand même pas que Dumbledore tuerait Harry ?!

Puis:

-Ouf…

Ou encore:

-Han la mauviette ! Il se taille alors que c'est pas fini…

Donc aucun des deux sorciers ne mourut et, déçus que l'issue du combat n'ait pas été en faveur de Dumbledore, ils éteignirent l'écran.

-Ca te dirait de visiter un peu le Paradis ? demanda James à son ami.

Les deux maraudeurs partirent donc à l'aventure, laissant Lily rallumer l'écran et regarder avec peine celle de son fils d'avoir perdu son parrain…

-Là, c'est le QG des Vieux Sorciers Barbus Célèbres. Ils sont marrants mais tous timbrés. C'est bientôt leur fête annuelle. Ils font le concours de celui qui a la plus jolie barbe, du record de dragons domptés en une minute et ils vendent des répliques de leurs bâtons, baguettes magiques et libres dédicacés pour financer leur voyage à Disneyland pour voir Picsou et faire un tour de Space Mountain.

Sirius ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi James pouvait lui parler mais n'osa pas poser de question, voyant que tout cela coulait de source pour son ami…

Soudain, ils virent un attroupement énorme de jeune fille, femmes et mamies en tout genre près d'un somptueux et gigantesque bassin. Une sirène aux cheveux rouge rampait même tant bien que mal jusqu'au groupe, dans un élan désespéré et au risque de se faire piétiner. Sirius stoppa net devant ce remue-ménage et James expliqua:

-Oh c'est rien, ça doit encore être _eux_…

-Qui ça ?

-Les mort-vivants, enfin les vampires du nouveau phénomène… Twilight. Toutes les filles sont devenues folles à cause d'eux. J'ai enfermé Lily pendant deux mois pour ne pas qu'elle les voie. Je l'ai laissée sortir à condition qu'elle ne s'approche jamais d'eux à plus de cinquante mètres.

-Et pourquoi les filles en sont folles ?

C'est à ce moment qu'un espace se forma et que Sirius pu voir un homme grand, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et sa peau illuminée, signant des autographes à tour de bras.

-Elles sont toutes amoureuses d'une lanterne à grande dents ?!

-Et oui… En fait ils ne sont pas vraiment morts donc il ne sont là qu'à mi-temps. Mais toi Sirius, toi tu peux faire quelque chose ! Tu as le physique idéal pour ça ! Ca m'étonne qu'aucune fille ne t'ait demandé un autographe.

-Heu…si. Mais elle m'a tendu un papier et un truc bizarre, je savais pas ce que c'était. Alors j'ai rien signé et elle a dit que j'étais prétentieux ou je sais pas quoi…

-Rah…c'était un stylo ! Tu le prends et tu écris avec, pas besoin d'encre et de plume ! Les moldus sont très ingénieux parfois je trouve… Quand il sera parti, je t'emmènerais faire le tour des bars et elles ne verront plus que toi… Ca nous changera.

Ils passèrent ensuite devant un bar où un homme vêtu tout de noir et portant même un casque lui cachant totalement le visage sortit, titubant et soufflant avec force, en compagnie d'un nain à la barbe rousse qui le soutenait avec peine. James les regarda d'un air attendri et dit:

-Ah, Gimli et Dark Vador… Les deux meilleurs amis du monde ces deux là… Ils se sont connus dans le groupe des Détesteurs Officiels des Elfes aux Cheveux Blonds, et depuis, ils se quittent plus. On va boire un coup ? ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Et ils entrèrent donc dans le bar alors qu'une grande silhouette et qu'une toute petite s'en allaient dans le soleil couchant.


	3. Du bistrot à l'hôpital

**Chapitre 3: Du bistrot à l'hôpital…**

James et Sirius entrèrent donc dans le bar s'appelant _Le Petit Bistrot de Gotham. _Ils se dirigèrent vers l'énorme comptoir où un nombre impressionnant de personnes, plus différentes les unes que les autres étaient réunies, chantant, dansant, buvant et s'amusant. James interpella un petit homme portant un chapeau haut de forme et un costard sombre pour lui demander deux whisky pur feu.

Sirius observa les quatre barmans qui semblait avoir fait ça toute leur vie mais qui, en même temps, n'avaient pas le physique de l'emploi. En plus du petit homme en costard, une femme aux oreilles de chat, un homme déguisé avec des vêtements des colorés et un autre, horriblement dévisagé d'un côté de la tête servaient les clients assoiffés.

-C'est les méchants de Batman, chuchota James à son oreille. Le pingouin, Catwoman, Double-Face et le Joker. Ils ont décidé de se reconvertir et de s'unir pour ouvrir le bar. Ils ont bien fait, c'est le meilleur endroit de tout le Paradis pour boire un coup. Oh regarde là-bas !

James lui désigna une jeune femme à la peau mate fort jolie, revêtue d'habits en peau de bête. Elle avait de long cils noirs et souriait à Sirius de toutes ses dents. De toute évidence, il lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

-Tu vas pas rester célibataire toute ta mort, va lui offrir un verre.

Sirius lui sourit et s'approcha de la demoiselle.

-Bonsoir, lui dit-il d'un air charmeur. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant.

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à discuter. Ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien et Sirius se dit au bout d'un moment que son charme faisait toujours effet. L'affaire était dans le sac. De l'autre côté du comptoir, James lui lançait des regards complices, amusé du succès de son ami auprès des femmes.

Alors que Sirius chuchotait à l'oreille de sa nouvelle amie, il sentit que quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna alors et n'eut que le temps de voir un poing fermé arriver avec force contre son nez. Le poing vint ensuite agripper son col et on le traîna à l'extérieur.

Le jeune homme blond qui s'acharnait sur lui sans raison avait maintenant l'aide du nain à moustache de l'ascenseur. Sirius recevait des coups de tous côtés et tentait tant bien que mal de trouver sa baguette magique, qu'il avait manifestement oublié à l'étage 777.

James, quant à lui, se frayait avec peine un chemin dans la foule rassemblée pour se régaler du spectacle. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et envoya le grand blond et son acolyte miniature à plusieurs mètres de là.

-Et t'avises plus de t'approcher de ma copine ! Hurla le grand blond à l'adresse de Sirius.

Près de Sirius, un homme roux pleurait à chaude larmes. Il n'avait pas arrêté de crier d'une voix aigüe qu'ils devaient arrêter de se battre. Une espèce de bête verte s'approcha de lui et, lui tapotant l'épaule, le rassura:

-T'inquiète pas Tintin, personne n'est mort. Je crois… Allez, allez… Tout va bien. Calme-toi.

-Merci Shrek, renifla le rouquin.

Sirius, tout endolori, le nez en sang et la lèvre inférieure fendue n'était pas totalement du même avis que le dénommé Shrek mais il était trop amoché pour émettre le moindre son. Il entendit cependant James lui murmurer:

-Je suis vraiment désolé Patmol. Tout est ma faute mais…j'étais pourtant persuadé que John avait largué Pocahontas la semaine dernière.

Pendant ce temps, la foule était retournée dans le bar, et Tintin en fit de même, tout en essuyant ses dernières larmes.

-Bon je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital. C'est cool dis donc, tu auras vu tous les endroits importants en une soirée !

-Génial…

Titubant et retenu par James, Sirius parvint jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui était occupé par une créature chétive à l'air méfiant, un anneau doré serré contre son cœur, et par une éponge jaune portant un chapeau à l'air très affairé. Arrivé au cinquième étage, les maraudeurs descendirent.

Dans la salle d'attente, plusieurs personnes attendaient déjà. James en salua plusieurs et la conversation s'engagea en attendant le tour de Sirius.

-Ah Sirius, je te présente Gandalf, c'est le grand sorcier du Seigneur des Anneaux. Tiens, d'ailleurs tout à l'heure, le machin avec l'anneau dans l'ascenseur, c'était Gollum qui vient de la même saga. D'ailleurs, je croyais que c'était au tour Sauron de porter l'anneau. Gollum est encore allé le chercher pendant qu'il jouait au scrabble avec Saroumane ?

-Non, non, Sauron a échangé son tour pour l'avoir pendant les vacances. Il veut le montrer à Cruella quand on ira à Disneyland.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène là ? Ton foie te fait encore des siennes parce que t'as trop bu de saké avec Albator hier soir ?

-Si seulement… Mais non, je me suis déboité la hanche pendant une parti de saute-dragon avec les collègues…

Un jeune médecin blond entra alors dans la salle, se présenta et, voyant Sirius dans un triste état, demanda à Gandalf de patienter pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui. Les maraudeurs suivirent donc le médecin jusqu'à une salle de soin. Alors qu'il s'occupait de lui, Sirius trouva que les mains du docteur Cullen étaient glacées, ce qui fit un bien fou à sa peau en feu, mais qui était tout de même bizarre.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Sirius ressorti quelque peu désorienté et planant à cause de l'analgésique que lui avait donné le médecin pour la douleur. James s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il tenta de lui expliquer que Carlisle Cullen était l'un des vampires de Twilight, mais que c'était le seul gentil et intéressant, pas comme Edward, qu'ils avaient croisé plus tôt. Sirius avait alors regardé dans le vide et dit d'un air très concentré qu'il aimerait bien devenir vampire… James décida donc qu'il était temps de remonter à l'étage 777.

Dans l'ascenseur, Sirius se retrouva en compagnie de Cendrillon, de la Belle au Bois Dormant et de Blanche-Neige. Malheureusement, il ne leur fit pas bonne impression à cause de sa nouvelle réputation de sorcier prétentieux, des bleus qui couvraient son visage et de ses propos incohérents, que James tentaient de cacher en faisant la conversation.

-Hey ! On dirait McGonagall avec une bombabouse sur la tête ! cria Sirius en désignant la couronne de la Bella au Bois Dormant en s'écroulant de rire.

-Alors les amours ? T'es toujours avec Spiderman, Cendrillon ?

Cette dernière fondit alors en larmes et quand elles sortirent de l'ascenseur, on entendit distinctement:

-Et toi qui disait qu'Astérix avait l'alcool mauvais… Quand on voit ces deux là on se dit qu'ils devraient réinstaurer l'Association des Nazguls Surveillants des Alcooliques Non Anonymes…


	4. Las Paradas: Cocktails et surprises

**Chapitre 4: Las Paradas : cocktail et surprises en tout genre**

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le son doux et mélodieux de la Marche Impériale. Il en était tombé sur le sol et put ainsi prendre conscience de toute l'étendue de ses courbatures… James était écroulé de rire, très fier de son petit effet. Il éteignit la chaîne HIFI qu'il venait d'acheter avec les points de Lily et aida Sirius à se relever.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Comme un bébé…

- Un bébé qui aurait parlé de sa mauvaise haleine à Hulk alors…

- Très drôle.

- Je sais. Bon, on va mater un peu la télé. Tu viens voir ton filleul ?

-C'est qui Hulk ? bougonna Sirius.

James rit et les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la salle de l'écran géant. Lily zappa rapidement et l'écran montrait à présent Dumbledore discuter avec Fumseck dans son bureau. Cependant, James avait très bien vu ce que Lily regardait juste avant.

- Tu regardais encore Servilus ! Il va vraiment falloir que tu…

- Oh c'est bon James, ce sont mes points, j'en fais ce que je veux ! Alors c'est toi qui va arrêter avec tes crises de jalousie à tout bout de champs ! Tu vas faire quoi cette fois ? Monsieur m'a déjà interdit de descendre quand les vampires sont là. Tu vas me cloîtrer dans ta chambre, la lumière éteinte et surveillée par les Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse ?

Sirius essayait de se faire tout petit et hésitait à sortir de la pièce mais il avait un peu peur de se perdre et aussi de retomber sur le grand blond qui lui avait mis une raclée la veille… Il s'assit donc sur le canapé et tenta de se concentrer sur Dumbledore qui mangeait des bonbons au citron tout en racontant à Fumseck la blague de l'ogre bourré qui achetait des sandales à un farfadet. Le phénix en rit tellement qu'il prit feu et se transforma en oisillon recouvert de cendres. Il était mort de rire, si l'on puis dire…

- Severus a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie de Harry. Il mérite ton respect et ta reconnaissance ! Et je te ferais remarquer qu'il a l'un des rôles les plus difficiles dans cette histoire. Il risque à tout moment de se faire tuer, et toi, comme d'habitude, à cause de toute la rancune que vous avez accumulé, tu ne veux pas le reconnaître. D'ailleurs Sirius, j'ai trouvé ton comportement intolérable chez toi avec lui.

Sirius se retourna violemment :

-Quoi ?! Il a pas arrêté de me chercher ! C'est lui qui a commencé !

-Et voilà, un vrai Caliméro. Vous devriez fonder un groupe. Un de plus ou de moins… A ranger entre Groupe des Imitateurs de Droopy et celui des Joueurs d'Harmonica Anonyme : le Groupe des Incompris Pleurnicheurs Infantiles, ça vous va ?

- Et ben puisque c'est comme ça, viens Patmol, on retourne au bar ! lança James l'air boudeur.

- Attends… Dumby allait raconter la blague de la taupe-garou et de la cigogne à pattes de chat…

Mais il suivit tout de même son ami : Maraudeurs : à la vie, à la mort… Lily, quant à elle, écouta la blague de Dumbledore et zappa ensuite sur Severus qui était en train de risquer sa vie, en plein rapport à Voldemort.

- Où on va ? J'ai pas très envie de retourner au bar, tu sais… déclara Sirius alors que James appuyait résolument sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, qui allait les mener à l'étage 22.

- Rah… Pas 22 ! V'là les flics…murmura James alors que le Commissaire Gordon, l'Inspecteur Gadget et le Soldat Ryan montaient dans l'ascenseur.

Sirius eut un peu peur qu'ils ne lui demandent d'où lui venait ses bleus, mais ils n'en firent rien, trop occupés à argumenter à propos des Jeux Olympiques Fictionnels qui auraient lieu l'année prochaine. Ils pariaient déjà sur le champion d'escrime dans la catégorie sabre laser. James appuya sur le bouton 23 et ils sortirent de l'ascenseur.

L'endroit où ils étaient tombés était gigantesque. Des machines à sous, des tables, des croupiers, une reproduction de la Tour Eiffel, le cliquetis des jetons…ils se trouvaient bien à Las Paradas, le Paradis du péché ou encore Sin Paradise.

Un groupe de petites créatures bizarres suivaient un guide possédant une longue épée lumineuse. Les créatures n'arrêtaient pas de tout prendre en photo, de la reproduction de la Tour Eiffel au moindre jeton de dix points de karma… Sirius les regardait d'un air éberlué pousser de petits cris répétitifs.

- Pika, pika…

- Alala… Toujours en train de prendre des photos ces Pokémons… Arthur a encore dû être exclus du MGM. Il ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour revenir ici. Il a dû prendre sa licence de guide uniquement pour entrer au Casino. Il a été exclus parce qu'il est accro au jeu. Il a dû aller en centre de désintox mais rien à faire. Il a toujours une ardoise longue comme une Batmobile… Il pourrait au moins ranger Excalibur quand il fait des visites… Ca lui donne vraiment mauvaise réputation toutes ces histoires…

Sirius était toujours admirablement étonné de tous les potins que James savait à propos de tous les personnages présents au Paradis. Son ami le conduisit dans un Casino nommé Caesar Paradise Palace. Un spectacle allait bientôt commencer. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent deux cocktails « Vous-Savez-Quoi », mélangeant bierraubeurres, bile de tatou, menthe et une goutte de sang de dragon.

Ils étaient confortablement installée et le show démarra. Une silhouette apparut sous le feu des projecteurs. James avait dit à Sirius que c'était le meilleur endroit pour se changer les idées. Il avait parfaitement raison, même s'ils avaient maintenant très honte d'être dans la salle. La silhouette en question était passé du French Cancan aux chansons d'amour les plus enivrantes… Tout aurait été parfait si la silhouette avait été une femme à la Rebecca Rabbit, mais non. Les jambes rasées, une robe à paillettes échancrée et un maquillage à faire peur, Dracula se trémoussait devant eux d'une manière tout à fait sensuelle.

- Il danse bien pour un gars de son âge, déclara James.

Sirius secoua la tête en essayant de chasser les dernières images du vieux vampire et demanda à James s'il n'y avait pas de terrain de quidditch pour se dégourdir les jambes et s'amuser un peu. Il lui répondit qu'il était en construction pour les Jeux Olympiques à venir et qu'il avait travaillé à l'élaboration des plans avec les architectes d'un air très fier. Il comptait d'ailleurs sur les points de karma qu'ils lui devaient et se dit qu'il devrait se rendre au bureau des impayés parce qu'il ne voulait plus se servir des points de Lily après leur dispute.

- Servilus gâchera même notre mort tu te rends compte, lança Sirius. J'ai hâte que ce sale bâ…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir d'insulter son ennemi de toujours qu'un homme - maquillé lui aussi, à croire qu'ils étaient poursuivis ! - lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. Il s'était élancé du bateau qui attendait, à quai, dans l'étang d'où était sortie la petite sirène pour ramper vers Edward Cullen.

-Excusez-moi, mon ami, dit alors le pirate en lâchant la corde à laquelle il s'était accroché pour partir à l'abordage de Sirius… J'ai ripé.

Sirius, dans les vapes, grogna :

- Quelle idée de garer son bateau ici…

- Pas un bateau, malheureux ! Un bâtiment ! S'écria l'homme sous le regard réprobateur de Sirius.

- James, commença-t-il d'un ton grave, je veux rentrer à l'étage 777, je veux regarder la télé, même si c'est pour regarder Servilus prendre sa douche. Mais plus jamais je ne sortirais de là-bas. On veut ma mort ici ! J'en suis sûr !

Les deux maraudeurs rentrèrent donc, penauds, à l'étage 777. Les sorties ne leur réussissaient pas vraiment…Un énorme cocard se formait déjà sur l'œil gauche de Sirius. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de l'écran, qui pouvait s'apparenter à un salon comportant canapé, fauteuils et table basse, Sirius voulut subitement retourner voir le spectacle de Dracula, voulait même retourner dans le bar où John Smith l'avait tabassé, préférait lui-même faire son show de travesti au casino plutôt que de se retrouver en face de la personne qui buvait le thé avec Lily. Décidément, le monde, et même les mondes, étaient contre lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa mère était ici. Mais James avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui et il dut donc affronter le regard désapprobateur de sa génitrice qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis il ne savait combien d'années…


	5. La terrible vengeance d'une mère

Chapitre 5 : La terrible vengeance d'une mère

- Sirius ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?!

- Tu bois le thé avec _elle _?

Sirius ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas le croire. Lily ne pouvait pas apprécier sa mère. Il avait suffisamment parlé d'elle et de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. En plus, elle avait tout de même eu un penchant pour les forces du mal, ce qui aurait dû déplaire à Lily... Ce penchant était encore bien visible au Square Grimmaurd… Non, Lily et James ne pouvaient pas s'entendre avec Walburga Black.

Peut-être lui faisaient-ils une blague ? Un sorte de bizutage quand on arrivait au Paradis : d'abord se faire lyncher par John Smith, ensuite se prendre un pirate en pleine face, et enfin prendre le thé avec sa mère…

- Sirius, Walburga nous a expliqué la situation dans laquelle elle était à l'époque. Il était impensable d'aller contre la volonté de son mari ou de sa famille. Et elle regrette de tout son cœur les relations tendues que vous avez eu, déclara Lily en souriant à l'adresse de la vieille femme.

- Oui. Je suis venue pour me racheter auprès de toi. Ton frère n'a pas pu venir parce qu'il anime un Congrès sur les Lapins et Lièvres de Fiction en Milieu Hostile et leurs Déviances les plus Connues. Il y aura même Bugs Bunny, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix emplie de fierté.

Sirius eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire. L'image de son frère entouré de lapins roses bondissants sur une scène en chantant « Sweetest Rabbit Song » resterait gravé dans sa mémoire comme s'il y avait assisté…

Lily et James se retirèrent, certainement pour laisser leur ami profiter des retrouvailles avec sa mère, mais néanmoins à son plus grand dam. Walburga les regarda s'éclipser et se tourna vers Sirius avec un regard qui aurait fait fuir le Grand Méchant Loup lui-même. Elle susurra:

- Tu vas payer, Sirius. Tu as déshonoré notre famille et tu le regrettera longtemps. Très longtemps.

Sirius n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Il était mortifié par le regard mauvais de sa mère. Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Il était juste mort, et ce n'était pas sa faute. Il regarda sa mère finir son thé à petites gorgées, sans un mot. Elle avait l'air de chercher les pires atrocités pour le punir dans les méandres de son cerveau dérangé.

Il hésitait à la mettre à la porte, à crier, à s'enfuir en courant, à aller l'enfermer dans un placard et l'oublier à jamais, à essayer de la tuer pour voir si on pouvait mourir dans le Paradis, à aller voir le Docteur Cullen pour lui dire qu'elle était folle et dangereuse pour la société et qu'il fallait l'enfermer, et se demanda enfin s'il ne pouvait pas porter plaintes pour menaces à l'un des nombreux juges…

Mais le temps de se décider, sa mère avait terminé son thé et s'était levée. Elle dit au revoir à James, puis à Lily, et se tourna ensuite vers Sirius. Il s'attendait presque à la voir passer un doigt sous sa gorge avec un sourire des plus sadiques ; mais elle n'en fit rien et le prit dans ses bras en s'extasiant de bonheur d'avoir enfin retrouvé son fils.

- Elle veut me le faire payer, murmura Sirius avec panique à l'adresse de James quand sa mère fut sortie. Elle a dit que j'avais déshonoré la famille et que je le regretterai très longtemps.

- Patmol, calme-toi. Je suis conscient qu'en quelques jours, il t'est arrivé beaucoup de choses… et pas des plus agréables. Mais ne vas pas croire que tout le monde est ligué contre toi. Tu deviens parano tu sais…

- James a raison, Sirius. Nous avons vu ta mère et nous pouvons t'assurer qu'elle est sincère. Viens plutôt te changer les idées. Le Maître des Temps Ténébreux de Yu-Gi-Ho s'est amusé et on a fait un bond de presque deux mois en avant dans l'histoire. Et figure-toi que Dumbledore lui-même vient chercher Harry chez ma sœur. C'est pour après-demain à minuit.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait jusque là ? On va pas regarder Servilus quand même ?

Lily fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit rien.

- J'ai une idée ! s'écria James. Viens avec moi, Sirius, ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

- On sort ? T'es sûr que je vais pas encore me faire tabasser ?

- Non, non… Enfin, on verra bien…

Sirius le suivit l'air quelque peu dépité, mais au moins il ne s'ennuierait pas et arrêterait de ressasser les menaces de sa mère en partant en vadrouille avec James. L'ascenseur était décidément un lieu de rencontre. Un homme tout vêtu de noir à l'air mystérieux était accompagné de notre célèbre Dark Vador et de notre non moins célèbre Lucky Luck. L'homme en noir tendit sa main à Sirius en se présentant :

- Bond. James Bond, dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Black. Sirius Black répondit Sirius en se disant que ce devait être la façon de se présenter dans le monde fictionnel de l'homme.

Mais les autres se regardèrent d'un air bizarre et semblaient sur le point de rire. Même Dark Vador…

- Ah c'est bon ! Arrêtez ça vous ! s'énerva James Bond. C'est l'habitude…

- C'est bon… On arrête, répondit Dark Vador.

- Mais c'est vraiment rien que pour tes yeux, ajouta Lucky Luck, et les deux rirent de plus belle.

- Fais gaffe, il va prendre un permis de tuer…et il vaut mieux que tu meures un autre jour…

James Bond descendit à l'étage suivant, lassé des deux acolytes morts de rire.

- Au fait, je me présente : Luck. Lucky Luck, dit-il en riant.

- Vous allez où les gars ? demanda James, souriant.

- Au congrès bien sûr ! s'écria Dark Vador. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est un Black qui l'anime. C'est votre…

- Frère. Et ça vous intéresse vraiment un congrès sur les lapins ?

- Non… On y va pour faire des rencontres, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…, répondit Lucky Luck avec un clin d'œil.

- Il en a marre de faire le pauvre cowboy solitaire… Et toutes les princesses de contes de fée seront là-bas, ajouta le jedi. Et Pocahontas aussi… Vous y allez aussi ?

- Non. On allait…

- Rendre visite aux Sorciers Barbus Célèbres.

- Ah… Et bien on vous laisse ici alors. Dîtes bonjour à Merlin de ma part ! A bientôt, lança Lucky Luck.

- Avec plaisir. Bon congrès.

Ils sortirent après une poignée de main et laissèrent Sirius et James seuls dans l'ascenseur.

- Pourquoi on va voir les Sorciers Barbus Célèbres, Cornedrue ?

- J'ai eu une idée, répondit James. Ca fait un petit moment déjà mais je l'ai jamais mise à exécution. Mais ça va être marrant…

- Le suspens est trop grand… Dis-moi ce que c'est tout de suite… Je ne tiens plus…, fit Sirius en simulant un bâillement.

- Et bien… On peut voir ce qui se passe dans notre monde à l'heure actuelle. Et il faut bien avouer que c'est pas toujours follement palpitant… J'adore Harry, mais là qu'il est déprimé en plus… Donc je me suis dit qu'il se passait toujours des choses intéressantes au Paradis, et que ce serait drôle de pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait par exemple dans les QG des associations comme celles des Sorciers Barbus Célèbres ou les Princesses de Contes de Fée…

Sirius resta pensif un moment.

- Donc tu veux espionner tout le monde… Tu penses que Lily sera d'accord avec ça ?

- Qui ne serait pas content de savoir tout ce que tout le monde veut savoir…? Bon, peut-être pas Lily… On verra bien. J'espère qu'on ne rejouera pas Kramer contre Kramer mais bon…

Ils se trouvaient devant la porte du QG des Sorciers Barbus Célèbres. James frappa à la porte. Aucun bruit n'était audible de l'intérieur, et personne ne répondit ni ne vint ouvrir. James abaissa la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

- Ils doivent être au congrès de ton frère…Ca fait fureur les lapins…c'est fou…

Le quartier général de nos vieux sorciers préférés était composé d'un grand salon confortable aux couleurs chaleureuses. Des tableaux de savants, sorciers et autres génies se succédaient sur les murs, à côté de portraits de certaines princesses de contes de fée peu vêtues…

Des cadavres de bouteilles de vins, saké et autres gnole de Nazgûl jonchaient la table. Un plateau de scrabble montrait une partie entamée. Les Barbus n'avaient pas même pris le temps de la finir… Tous les mots étaient des noms de personnages. James prit le compte des points et vit que Gandalf menait largement avec 241 points tandis que Merlin avait 154 points et que Saroumane qui n'en avait que 84. Sirius fit remarquer d'un air appréciateur « Grincheux » en mot compte triple.

Les deux amis se désintéressèrent de la table pour faire un petit tour du QG. Le club des Sorciers Célèbres aussi possédaient un grand écran. James prit la télécommande et l'alluma.

- Han ! Ils peuvent regarder tout ce qu'ils veulent ! s'écria-t-il.

James ne s'arrêtait plus de zapper alors que Sirius se dirigeait vers une étagère surchargée de livres.

- Heu… On devrait pas se dépêcher avant qu'ils reviennent ? La porte était ouverte mais on doit pas avoir le droit d'être là…

- Ouais c'est vrai… Mais c'est un épisode de Dallas…

- James… J'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire tabasser par une bande de vieux sorciers complètement bourrés !

Le père de notre héros favoris éteignit la télé à contre cœur et fit apparaître une caméra miniature qu'il cala dans un angle et lança un sort de camouflage pour ne pas qu'on puisse la détecter tout en fredonnant le générique de sa série préférée. Les deux amis étaient dos à la porte en train de vérifier que la caméra était invisible lorsqu'ils entendirent :

- La bourse ou la vie, manants !

Ils se retournèrent et virent un homme pointant son arc dans leur direction. Il était vêtu tout de vert et portait une plume rouge sur son chapeau.

- Ah… Bonjour Robin ! lança James. Comment tu vas ?

- Je ne répèterais pas une troisième fois, manants. La bourse ou la vie !

Sirius regarda James d'un air désemparé. Celui-ci ne semblait pas perdre son calme et répondit :

- Robin, pourquoi prendre aux riches pour donner aux pauvres, ici au Paradis ? Et puis de toute manière, on n'a plus de bourse… Ce sont des cartes de nos jours… Tu devrais faire un petit tour au guichet numéro…

Robin des Bois lâcha sa flèche qui vint se planter dans la chaussure de Sirius. Blessé, il cria sa douleur de toute la puissance vocale dont il était capable. James stupéfixia alors le prince des voleurs et lança un regard affolé vers la porte. On entendait distinctement Gandalf et Saroumane se disputer à propos de lapins.

James regarda Sirius qui luttait pour ne faire aucun bruit malgré la douleur qui irradiait son pied droit. Il le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers une chambre adjacente à la pièce principale. Pas le temps de s'occuper de Robin.

Coincés dans l'étroite armoire de la chambre de Saroumane, si l'on pouvait se fier aux portraits représentant tantôt un œil rouge enflammé, tantôt un anneau d'or, tantôt une tour blanche, les deux amis pouvaient entendre tout ce qui se disait dans la pièce d'à côté. Apparemment, personne n'avait remarqué le corps de Robin, étendu dans un coin de la pièce. Les sorciers semblaient se disputer à propos de ce qu'ils allaient regarder à la télé.

- Je veux Dora l'Exploratrice ! entendirent-ils crier Merlin.

- Non ! Moi je veux La Petite Maison dans la Prairie ! cria Gandalf.

- Tu vois, je savais qu'il se passait plein de choses ici, murmura James à l'oreille de Sirius qui le mitrailla du regard.

* * *

Dans une caverne sombre, des femmes d'un certain âge, frustrées, méchantes, et fières de l'être étaient réunies autour d'une énorme boule de cristal.

Ursula, la pieuvre, éclata d'un grand rire quand la flèche de Robin des Bois termina sa course dans la chaussure de Sirius, le vilain fils de son amie Walburga, qui était assise à ses côtés.

Celle-ci regardait son fils souffrir d'un air mauvais. Cette poupée vaudou, ces sorts et ces invocations fonctionnaient à merveille. Sirius allait encore longtemps pouvoir subir le retour de manivelle. Il allait regretter d'avoir déshonorer les Black de cette façon…


	6. Laissezmoi sortir ! Laissezmoi entrer!

**Chapitre VI : Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi entrer ! Laissez-moi entrer !**

Cela faisait des heures que Sirius et James patientaient dans l'armoire de Saroumane. Sirius avait réussi à enlever la flèche de son pied sans crier mais souffrait encore le martyr. Il hésitait à étrangler James ici dans l'armoire en se demandant si son cher meilleur ami pourrait mourir ou l'envoyer en pâture à leurs « hôtes » pour détourner leur attention et pouvoir ainsi s'enfuir.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama James à voix basse.

- J'espère qu'elle est meilleure que ta dernière…

- C'était une très bonne idée. Si Robin n'était pas intervenu on serait dehors depuis un moment. Mais passons, on va sortir tranquillement sous notre forme d'animagus.

- On peut se transformer ici ? demanda Sirius l'air sceptique.

- Oui. Enfin…je pense… Mais dis-moi si tu as une meilleure idée, je t'en prie…

- Oh c'est bon, sors de là…

Ils étendirent leurs membres engourdis puis tentèrent de se transformer et virent avec plaisir que cela était encore possible. Le cerf majestueux l'était nettement moins dans l'espace réduit de la chambre et le pauvre chien reçut un violent coup de bois sur la tête. Après avoir lancé un regard assassin à son ami, le chien s'avança vers la porte, et tenta de l'ouvrir. Tenta… La poignée était ronde et on devait la tourner pour ouvrir la porte, ce que le chien avait beaucoup de mal à faire à cause de ses grosses pattes malhabiles. Il interrompit ses efforts et se tourna vers le cerf. Ce dernier, après un long moment de réflexion, s'approcha de la porte et donna trois coups à l'aide de ses bois.

A l'extérieur, les vieux sorciers barbus hésitèrent, l'air perplexe. Saroumane s'avança vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte. C'est avec un étonnement mêlé d'incompréhension que les mages âgés virent sortir un cerf et un énorme chien noir et boitillant de leur quartier général tout en leur faisant un signe de tête. Tant pis pour Robin…la voie était libre et il fallait en profiter.

Arrivés au bout du couloir, nos deux amis se métamorphosèrent.

- Je te hais.

- Oh…ça doit pas faire si mal que ça… Si ?

Sirius ne répondit pas et monta dans l'ascenseur qui, évidemment, n'était pas vide… Une blonde pulpeuse se déplaçant d'une manière singulière et hachée se tenait en compagnie d'un petit être vert qui semblait très heureux d'être en si bonne compagnie.

- Oh maître…je serais si heureuse que vous me montriez votre sabre laser…

- Mais bien sûr Poupée, te le montrer, je le peux. Ton ami Ken, pas jaloux, j'espère qu'il ne sera.

La blonde rit et ils descendirent à l'étage suivant. Sirius et James arrivèrent enfin à l'étage de l'hôpital et attendirent dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Une femme brune arriva et les fit entrer dans le bureau du Docteur Cullen. Elle leur lança un regard plein de haine avant d'entamer :

- Pourquoi vous avez été si horrible avec Severus ? Il déchire les bretelles de l'Oncle Picsou ! Vous devriez avoir honte. C'est bien fait ce qui vous arrive, déclara l'assistante du Docteur en montrant le pied endolori de Sirius. Je vous laisse patienter, le Docteur Cullen devrait arriver bientôt, reprit-elle d'un ton plus calme.

Les deux amis restèrent coi devant la jeune femme, et celle-ci les regarda d'un air méprisant avant de sortir de la salle.

- Il nous pourrira même notre mort, Servilo… C'était qui celle-là ? demanda Sirius en regardant son pied qui le faisait souffrir.

- Millerva, la copine du Docteur. Si tu savais tous les types qui la courtisent… Enfin ils se sont calmés depuis qu'elle est avec Cullen mais y en a un paquet qui ont succombé à son charme : Jack Sparrow, Peter Pan, Yoda…

- Monsieur Black ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de si tôt. Que s'est-il encore passé ? les coupa le docteur Cullen en entrant dans la pièce.

- Heu…un accident, répondit Sirius en montrant sa blessure au médecin.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, un accident de chasse, précisa le blessé.

- Oui, nous chassions le lapin quand ma main a ripé sur mon arc et…là c'est le drame ! ajouta James en riant.

Sirius le fusilla du regard et se tourna vers le vampire aux yeux dorés. Le Docteur Cullen ne fit aucun commentaire mais n'avait pas l'air entièrement convaincu. Il soigna tout de même brillamment son patient et Sirius ressortit sur ses deux pieds, comme si la flèche de Robin des Bois n'avait jamais été tirée.

Mais faisons donc une avancée dans le temps et arrêtons-nous à l'arrivée de notre sorcier barbu préféré dans le Merveilleux Paradis des Personnages de Fictions, j'ai bien sûr nommé : Albus Dumbledore. Mais nous pouvons tout de même faire un résumé des malheurs de notre pauvre Sirius durant ce laps de temps qui :

- fut renversé par Oui-Oui et son beau taxi,

- faillit être contaminé par la rage par le Renard du Petit-Prince,

- se fit graver un Z dans la peau par Zorro quand il critiqua le Sergent Garcia qui lui avait mis une contravention pour exhibitionnisme alors que Gollum lui avait volé ses vêtements,

- se cogna la tête contre le Faucon Millenium de Han Solo en testant un sac à dos propulseur des Totally Spies,

- se retrouva seul en compagnie de E.T. et de Gollum lors d'une fête des Petits Chauves Affreux et fut obligé de manger du poisson cru à peine sorti de l'eau du marais de Shrek,

- faillit tomber dans la trempette du Juge de Mort qui avait laissé traîné un chaudron dans l'ascenseur en glissant sur une banane de King-Kong,

- se fit kidnapper par les Powers Rangers qui voulaient l'intégrer dans leur groupe et qui lui proposèrent un costume arc-en-ciel,

- gagna un dîner en tête à tête avec Hannibal Lecter à la loterie,

- se battit contre Rodrigue pour l'amour de Chimène, et partagea sa chambre à l'hôpital pendant une semaine avec Mister Bean,

- dut passer une semaine à couper du bois chez les Ingalls après avoir accidentellement mis le feu à leur petite maison dans la prairie.

Ceci est bien évidemment une liste non-exhaustive. Autant dire que Mme Black s'amusait bien avec ses amies Maléfice, Ursula, et les belles-mères de Cendrillon et de Blanche-Neige…

Albus était content. Il avait pris la tête du classement du nombre de points de karma dans la catégorie des Vieux Sorciers Barbus Célèbres. En plus, il avait remarqué qu'il ne laissait pas indifférente Geneviève, la femme de l'accueil.

Il se rendit donc à l'étage 777 à bord de l'ascenseur surpeuplé du Paradis. Il y fit la rencontre de Gandalf avec qui il sympathisa tout de suite. Il était invité le soir même au QG des Vieux Sorciers Barbus Célèbres où il serait présenté aux autres membres, et peut-être deviendrait-il l'un des leurs. Tous ses soucis sur Terre étaient désormais bien loin et il était soulagé. Parcourant le couloir qui le menait à la porte 7, il rencontra un jeune homme brun accompagné de Roger Rabbit et de Pan-Pan.

- Bonjour Regulus.

- Oh bonjour Professeur ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, merci. La vie a l'air plus calme ici.

- Oh, détrompez-vous. Il se passe une foule de choses au Paradis. Nettement plus passionnantes et nettement plus joyeuses que sur Terre, mais au moins on ne s'ennuie pas. Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous nous rejoigniez ?

- Et bien c'est une longue histoire. Mais disons que je me suis retrouver dans une grotte à boire du poison dans l'espoir de vaincre Lord Voldemort.

Le regard de Regulus changea tout à coup à ces mots.

- Vous…vous avez récupéré le médaillon ?

- Comment êtes-vous au courant que…

- C'est à cause de ça qu'il m'a tué ! J'ai appris pour les horcruxes. Et quand j'ai voulu me retirer de ses rangs, j'ai volé le vrai médaillon avec l'aide de Kreatur et j'en ai placé un faux à la place…

Dumbledore, souriant depuis le début de la conversation, se crispa légèrement.

- Je … je suis mort pour rien… Où est le vrai médaillon ? Dîtes-moi que vous l'avez détruit ?

- Hélas, je n'y suis pas arrivé… Enfin, il ne faut pas prendre les choses tant à cœur, Professeur. Vous êtes ici maintenant, et tous les autres suivront. Aucun de nous n'est éternel dans l'œuvre qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Regulus s'en fut, suivi de ses deux rongeurs. Albus médita un moment ses mots, puis se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Avant de voir la moindre chose, il reçut une énorme claque sur la joue gauche et on lui ferma la porte au nez.


	7. Barbabubus

**Chapitre 7 : Barbabubus**

Sonné, le vieux directeur de Poudlard essaya de reprendre ses esprits devant la porte au chiffre 7. Il entendait Lily et James se disputer à quelques pas de lui, à l'intérieur.

- Il est hors de question qu'il mette un pied ici ! fulmina Lily.

- Mais enfin, tu te rends compte que tu viens de frapper le professeur Dumbledore, Lily ? Ouvre la porte et excuse-toi !

- Non ! Et toi, tu te rends compte qu'il veut que Harry meure ? Jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner une chose pareille !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais comprend-le. C'est la seule manière de venir à bout de Voldemort… Et s'il meurt, Harry nous rejoindra, ajouta James d'une petite voix.

Le silence se fit et Albus attendit. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Sirius apparut, souriant avec gêne. Il semblait avoir plus de cicatrices que lorsqu'il les avaient quitté, des cicatrices de toute fraîcheur, qui plus est. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à ses compagnons et lança :

- Très heureux de vous revoir, professeur ! Excusez Lily, elle…

- J'ai cru entendre ce qu'elle me reprochait et je comprends tout à fait. Comment allez-vous ? Que vous est-il donc arrivé, Sirius ? enchaîna-t-il en changeant de sujet.

- Oh et bien… Disons que la malchance me poursuit depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Je ne sors plus beaucoup maintenant à vrai dire, cela évite des rencontres qui se terminent presque toujours à l'hôpital…

- Oui, Patmol est victime d'un complot, ajouta James. Mais nous découvrirons bientôt le pourquoi du comment.

- Je n'en suis pas si convaincu mais…ça nous occupe au moins.

- La vie est donc si ennuyeuse ici ? J'ai pourtant rencontré des personnes tout à fait remarquables et originales. Je suis d'ailleurs invité au QG des Vieux Sorciers Barbus ce soir.

- Oh, vous allez les rejoindre ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas, je ne les connais pas vraiment. Je verrais cela en temps voulu.

Soudain, un chant qu'Albus reconnut tout de suite se fit entendre. Mélodieux et enchanteur, il s'intensifia encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un magnifique oiseau de feu apparaisse sur l'épaule du grand sorcier.

- Fumseck, mon ami ! Te voilà enfin…

Lily avait disparue et James était assis sur le canapé, dos à Albus et face au grand écran, en train de regarder Rogue s'enfuir avec Malefoy.

- Sale serpent vicieux…siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Mais quelle merveille ! s'exclama Albus en désignant l'écran.

- Je savais que vous adoriez Rogue, mais vous ne le considérez pas comme une merveille tout de même ?

- Je parlais de cette invention moldue, James. Ce que vous êtes en train de regarder. Par ailleurs, Severus vaut bien plus que ce que vous imaginez. Il a risqué sa vie pour…

- Oui, oui… Je sais. Finalement, Lily devrait finir par vous apprécier… Toujours la même chose de toute manière. Severus par ci, Severus par là… C'est un héros, il est trop fort, tout ça…

James semblait de fort mauvaise humeur et Albus n'ajouta rien. Le père de Harry se leva et lança à Sirius :

- Viens Patmol. Laissons les adorateurs de Servilus Gras Cheveux entre eux !

Sirius lança un air d'excuse à Albus et suivit son ami de mauvaise grâce. Albus les regarda partir et se retrouva seul dans la pièce, Lily se trouvant à côté. Mais il ne resta pas seul pour longtemps. Dès la sortie de Sirius et de James, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Albus marmonnait des « gouzi-gouzi » à son phénix préféré, et il sursauta violemment quand il entendit une voix grave crier :

- Professeur ! J'ai eu du mal à croire Regulus quand il m'a dit que vous étiez arrivé !

- Bonjour Cédric, répondit Albus, surpris par l'accoutrement du jeune homme, bien qu'il appréciait beaucoup cette tenue quelque peu excentrique.

Le jeune poufsouffle portait des collants roses moulants et une cape d'un jaune canaris laissait paraître une tunique, toute aussi moulante que les collants, d'un bleu électrique des plus…électrisant. Un énorme « D » vert pistache barrait la poitrine de Cédric. Ce dernier s'expliqua, voyant qu'Albus le détaillait du regard.

- J'ai rejoint le clan des super héros. Enfin…j'essaye. Je suis en période d'essai… Et je ne suis plus Cédric Diggory maintenant, je suis Dogdiggo, le héros des cabots. Je suis normalement toujours accompagné de mon acolyte, un chien…mais j'ai écumé tout le Clan des Toutous Illustres, et aucun ne veut me suivre… Droopy a tenu une semaine. Milou ne m'adresse plus un aboiement depuis que j'ai malencontreusement laissé entendre que Tintin avait une liaison avec le Capitaine Crochet alors qu'il sortait officiellement avec Wonderwoman… Scoobydoo vit en ermite dans une grotte et je n'ai rien obtenu de lui, même en lui promettant plus de Croc-Scooby qu'il n'en avait jamais vu dans sa vie…

Albus avait écouté le garçon en cherchant vainement à trouver un sens à tout cela mais son cerveau pourtant affuté était au bord de la surchauffe. Il sourit donc au jeune homme et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Vingt heures.

- Je suis désolé mon cher Céd…heu…Digdogogo…

- Dogdiggo, rectifia Cédric en souriant.

- Oui, c'est ça. Mais je dois vous laisser. J'ai rendez-vous au Quartier Général des Sorciers Barbus Célèbres. Sauriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin ?

- Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi ! cria Cédric en s'élançant le point levé vers la porte.

Albus le suivit de loin et le rejoignit dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé à l'étage souhaité, il remercia le jeune homme qui lui répondit :

- C'est bien normal… Dogdiggo pour vous servir !

Albus sourit à Cédric et traversa le couloir qui conduisait à sa destination et frappa trois coups à la porte de chêne. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même et le vieux sorcier fit un pas en avant. La porte se referma immédiatement derrière lui et Albus se retrouva alors dans une obscurité totale.

Soudain une bougie s'alluma, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Le visage caché par des masques à faire frémir le diable lui-même.

- Assieds-toi, sorcier. Prends place parmi tes pairs, lança une voix grave et solennelle.

Rassemblés autour d'une table ronde, trois sorciers masqués attendaient qu'Albus s'exécute. Le nouveau venu était un peu perplexe face à l'accueil qu'on lui faisait mais il obéit. Il aurait pensé que les Vieux Sorciers Barbus Célèbres étaient plus nombreux. Mais en même temps, le nom de leur club indiquait qu'il fallait tout de même correspondre à de nombreux critères pour pouvoir l'intégrer, et il les possédait tous…

- Donne-nous ton identité.

- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, répondit-il d'une traite.

- Et beh…susurra le sorcier à sa droite. Pas courant comme nom...

Albus lui sourit aimablement alors que le sorcier qui avait parlé recevait un coup de coude de la part de son voisin.

- Quel âge honorable as-tu ?

- 116 ans.

- Rah j'ai perdu mon pari… Je te dois cinquante points…lança le sorcier qui s'était pris le coup de coude au sorcier assis à la droite d'Albus.

Albus entendit un grand « boom » venir du dessous de la table, suivi d'un léger gémissement.

- Profession ?

- Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers et Enchanteur en chef.

- Bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Ta barbe est-elle en poils naturels ?

Albus eut un temps d'arrêt et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en répondant :

- Oui, oui, je la fais pousser moi-même. J'ai concocté un produit fabuleux pour lui donner cet aspect brillant. Mélange d'argent broyé, de larme de phénix et de bave de souris blanche.

- Bien, es-tu très connu ?

- J'ai ma carte de sorciers et sorcières célèbres dans les chocogrenouilles.

- Cela suffira amplement, répondit la voix grave d'un air appréciateur.

D'un même mouvement, les trois sorciers ôtèrent leurs masques et la lumière fut totale. Albus reconnut Gandalf à sa gauche, qui l'avait invité quelques heures plus tôt. Il reconnut avec stupeur le sorcier à la voix grave qui semblait être le chef du groupe. C'était Merlin en personne ! Peu de choses pouvait impressionner Albus, mais rencontrer Merlin et tenter de faire partie de son club privé faisait plus battre son vieux cœur qu'une œillade de Pompom. Albus ne reconnut cependant pas le sorcier qui s'était pris un coude de coude et un coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Voici Saroumane, dit Merlin en répondant à la question muette d'Albus. Je sais que tu as fait connaissance de Gandalf plus tôt. Pour ma part, je suis connu sous le nom de Merlinus, Myrddin ou encore Marzhin, mais on m'appelle généralement Merlin.

- Nan mais c'est quoi cette présentation ? Sous prétexte que Môsieur dirige le club cette année, il se présente comme s'il était Dieu et pour les autres, que dalle ? Tu voulais pas non plus raconter ton arbre généalogique et revenir sur tes hauts faits ? Si tu continues comme ça, je te préviens…

- Saroumane ! le coupa Gandalf. Dois-je te rappeler la conversation que nous avons eu hier ? Tu vas finir par te faire bannir du …

- Et bien puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais ! Lança soudainement Saroumane d'un air théâtral, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

Il se leva et se dirigea devant la porte la porte avant de l'ouvrir et d'ajouter :

- Je vous laisse à trois. De toute manière, vous n'avez pas et ne méritez pas mon talent. Bande de sœurs Halliwell…ricana-t-il en sortant.

Cette dernière phrase eut le don d'énerver au plus au point Gandalf et Merlin qui se levèrent d'un bond. Albus suivit le mouvement mais n'avait pas saisi l'insulte…

- Comment a-t-il osé…? Sœurs Halliwell ! demanda Gandalf en se dirigeant à son tour vers la porte.

- Attends, le coupa Merlin. Il reviendra s'excuser. Il sait qu'il est allé trop loin et n'en dormira pas de la nuit…

- Mais il nous a insulté ! Les sœurs Halliwell ! s'insurgea Gandalf.

Albus se demandait bien qui pouvaient être les sœurs Halliwell, mais ses nouveaux amis ne semblaient pas les porter dans leurs cœurs…

- Passons maintenant à la cérémonie, reprit Merlin comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si Albus veut bien devenir membre de notre humble confrérie, bien entendu ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Albus en souriant au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.


	8. Cérémonie et confidences d'ascenseur

Albus attendait patiemment que Gandalf et Merlin finissent les préparatifs de sa cérémonie d'intronisation dans leur club. Il se trouvait dans la chambre de Saroumane et lisait ses magazines, dont la plupart traitaient des mœurs de la population du Paradis. Il jeta un œil à la couverture du _Paradis Match _de la semaine dernière.

La une montrait Ariel en gros plan, une expression haineuse sur le visage. Albus découvrit que la raison de la colère de la Petite Sirène venait d'une réplique malheureuse de Cendrillon dans une interview du _Cancan déchainé, _le journal à scandales tenu d'une main de maître par Heidi. La une du _Paradis Match _titrait : « Je n'ai peut-être pas de jambe, mais moi au moins j'ai un cerveau ».

Albus sentit soudain une forte odeur de brûlé venant de la salle de cérémonie. Il demanda à ses nouveaux compagnons si tout allait pour le mieux, et ces derniers lui répondirent par l'affirmative, même s'ils toussaient à cracher leurs poumons.

Haussant les épaules, notre directeur préféré prit le _Cancan déchainé _datant d'hier et l'ouvrit au hasard. Une double-page était consacrée aux Amoureux Machiavélique Œuvrant pour une Union Romantique (ou AMOUR, pour faire plus court). Ce club avait failli être démantelé pour une sombre affaire de contrebande de filtre d'amour qui s'était ajoutée à de nombreux autres scandales mettant en scène des personnalités importante du Paradis dans des situations compromettantes. Des photos illustrant tout à fait les scandales pullulaient sur les pages de papier glacé.

Mais avant qu'Albus n'ait eu le temps de finir de lire l'article et de savoir enfin si c'était Juliette qui avait trompé Roméo avec Charles Ingalls ou l'inverse, Gandalf entra dans la pièce armé d'un bandeau blanc dans la main gauche et d'une sorte de toge romaine dans la main droite.

- Enfile ça, mets le bandeau, et rejoins-nous à côté quand tu te sentiras prêt, dit-il d'un air solennel avant de sortir de la chambre.

Albus lutta pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de parvenir à enfiler la toge. En vérité, il n'était pas persuadé que le morceau de tissu en lin blanc était correctement en place, mais cela devrait convenir à Merlin et Gandalf. Plus qu'à lui en tout cas… La toge lui arrivait à peine aux genoux et il était d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il s'était toujours borné à ne montrer sa cicatrice en forme de plan de Metro de Londres qu'à ses plus grandes conquêtes. Il répugnait de la montrer aux vieux sorciers…

Il se demandait aussi s'il devait garder ses chaussures noires à boucles dorées. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se balader pied nus, mais ses chaussures n'allaient pas du tout avec le reste de sa tenue. Il se décida donc à contre cœur de les ôter.

Il mit ensuite le bandeau blanc mais totalement opaque que lui avait donné Gandalf, et se dirigea vers la porte à pas lents, tentant de ne pas se cogner à un meuble. Il y parvint sans encombre, ouvrit la porte lentement, avança d'un pied décidé… Pied qui rencontra violemment l'encadrement de la porte. Retenant un hurlement de douleur, Albus se réjouit tout de même de porter un bandeau qui dissimulait les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

Il sentit un mouvement sur sa droite et soudain, une musique assourdissante qu'il ne connaissait pas vrilla ses tympans. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre « I like to move it move it. I like to mo… », avant que la chanson ne cesse brusquement. Il entendit ensuite Gandalf marmonner :

- Il aurait quand même pu emmener ses affaires en partant, Saroumane…

- Et toi, tu aurais pu regarder si c'était le bon CD avant de mettre en route la chaîne ! répondit la voix furieuse de Merlin.

Puis un son doux monta aux oreilles d'Albus.

- Avance-toi au son des tambours, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, proclama Merlin d'une voix grave.

Avec une légère hésitation, les mains devant lui et le pas très lent au cas où un objet viendrait à sa rencontre inopinément, Albus s'avança.

- Arrête-toi.

Albus obéit. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule dans cet accoutrement et sa façon de marcher ne devait pas du tout l'aider à garder sa dignité. Le bandeau parvenait-il à masquer le rouge de ses joues ?

Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Une odeur sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt lui chatouillait les narines. Soudain, il fut submergé par un liquide froid et épais de la tête aux pieds, comme si on venait de renverser un seau au dessus de lui. Il sentit un morceau de métal dur et droit contre sa joue et entendit le tissu du bandeau se déchirer.

- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, acceptes-tu de servir notre ordre quoiqu'il t'en coûte ?

Le liquide ruisselant sur le visage, le sorcier heureux de s'intégrer répondit sans hésitation :

- J'accepte, bien sûr.

- Jures-tu de ne pas trahir les secrets du club, même sous la torture ?

La torture ? Heu… Albus se dit que c'était pour rendre le rituel plus solennel…une manière de parler, quoi…

- Je le jure.

- Jures-tu d'être loyal et d'obéir à tous les ordres du chef de notre ordre ?

Bof, de toute manière qu'est-ce qu'Albus pouvait bien risquer même s'il ne respectait pas tous les ordres…? Ses nouveaux amis ne le tortureraient pas quand même… Si ? Non parce que, que la mort soit une aventure de plus, c'était vrai. Et plutôt sympa en plus comme aventure pour le moment. Mais la torture… Albus jaugea discrètement les deux autres sorciers. Pour être dans le club, ils devaient quand même se débrouiller un peu en magie. Il se sentait tout de même capable de les affronter en duel si quelque chose tournait mal… Quand faut y aller, faut y aller…

- Je le jure.

- Pour entrer dans notre ordre, mon cher Albus, tu devras nous montrer que tu en es digne. Pour cela, tu devras survivre au Grand Bizutage.

Albus hésita une demi seconde avant de hocher la tête. Il commençait tout de même à trouver qu'ils exagéraient un peu. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait que 3 membres dans leur ordre. Déjà que les vieux sorciers barbus et célèbres, ça ne devait pas courir les rues (et même pas courir du tout…), s'ils devaient passer par la case bizutage, ils devaient quand même être assez découragés…

- As-tu des questions ?

- C'est de la peinture bleue que vous m'avez versé sur la tête ?

Il n'avait pas préciser « questions intelligentes », hein…

- Oui, elle a été créée par les schtroumpfs eux-mêmes et est quasiment indélébile, mais ne s'accroche qu'à la peau, répondit Merlin.

- Et elle sert à quelque chose de particulier pour le rituel ?

- Non, plutôt pour le bizutage.

Evidemment… Un sorcier barbu respecté par tout le monde, son intelligence et sa puissance ayant fait sa renommée, qui sort habillé comme le Grand Schtroumpf qui se serait pris pour César, c'est pas banal.

- Es-tu près à entendre la première tâche que tu auras à effectuer ?

- Oui.

Merlin prit un morceau de parchemin qui se trouvait sur le pupitre devant lui. Il le déplia d'un air solennel.

- En moins de vingt-quatre heures, tu devras retrouver la lampe magique d'Aladdin sur le Grand Marché du Paradis, trouver le moyen de l'utiliser et la ramener ici-même, au QG. Voici une photo de la lampe pour que tu puisses la reconnaître, ajouta Merlin en tendant la photo.

Albus la prit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'image de la lampe qui n'avait absolument rien d'exceptionnel.

- Le sablier s'écoule à partir de…maintenant ! s'écria Gandalf qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

Albus regarda son accoutrement une dernière fois avant de souffler un bon coup et de sortir de la pièce. Il ne savait même pas où se trouvait le Grand Marché. Il devait trouver quelqu'un à qui demander son chemin mais la perspective de rencontrer une personne habillé de cette manière ne l'enchantait guère. Le couloir était désert. Il se résolut à se lancer un sortilège de désillusion pour passer inaperçu dans la foule.

Albus arriva près de l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. Il entra dans la cabine complètement vide, aussi surprenant que cela soit. Quelques étages plus bas, Lucky Luke entra, suivi de Legolas et de R2D2.

- Excusez-moi…commença Dumbledore.

L'elfe sursauta si fort qu'il tomba dans les pommes. R2D2 éclata d'un rire métallique, mais Lucky Luke s'agenouilla près de lui et lui donna quelques baffes pour le réveiller. Peine perdue, le blondinet était apparemment dans les vapes pour un moment… Pendant ce temps, le robot riait de plus belle, à se faire sauter un boulon. Albus n'osait plus rien dire ni faire. Il était désolé d'avoir ainsi effrayé le jeune homme, mais en toute honnêteté, il lui aurait peut-être fait le même effet même en l'abordant simplement avec cet accoutrement ridicule… Il avait l'air fragile, ce petit.

- Je cherche le Grand Marché, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin s'il vous plait ? reprit-il dès que le robot se fut un peu calmé.

- Cinquantième étage, et vous y êtes, répondit R2D2.

Il semblait presque trouver normal qu'une voix sorte de nulle part.

- Merci beaucoup.

Lucky Luke se releva après de nombreux essais infructueux, se tourna vers le robot et haussa les épaules. L'autre se remit à rire et le cowboy se joignit à lui. Ils descendirent l'étage suivant, ainsi qu'Albus qui devait prendre l'ascenseur dans l'autre sens pour remonter, laissant le pauvre Legolas seul, évanoui dans la cabine qui descendait toujours.

Albus ne dit pas un mot en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Il n'aurait pas voulu faire peur à la jolie petite dame qui se tenait là, seule, à se recoiffer dans la glace. Ses mouvements étaient quelque peu saccadés mais…elle valait le coup d'œil.

- Oh ! Barbie ! lança un grand brun en entrant à son tour, un étage plus haut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ken ? Je croyais que tu étais parti avec Hamlet et Aragorn au Pays de Mickey, demanda la jeune fille, l'air méfiant.

- Oui, je devais. Mais… Au moment de partir, j'ai repensé à toi…à nous. Et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

Albus se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Encore trente-deux étages à monter… Il se demandait s'il devait tousser, et montrer aux deux jeunes gens aux articulations rouillées qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls… Mais en même temps, leur conversation était des plus intéressante… Emouvante…? Pathétique…?

Le brun, les yeux brillants, suppliait la blonde du regard.

- Arrête-ça tout de suite, Ken. Je sais parfaitement que tu as assisté au cours du Chat Potté pendant plus d'un mois. Ce petit manège ne prend pas avec moi.

Il continua cependant…

- Ken… Ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Arrête.

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas craquer ? demanda-t-il, l'air charmeur.

Barbie ne répondit pas. Albus s'attendait à ce qu'elle craque à tout moment… Ces jeunes… Si naïfs… La porte s'ouvrit alors et Obélix entra en compagnie de Dracula. Ils saluèrent les occupants et reprirent leur conversation :

- J'arrive pas à y croire…, dit Obélix.

- Et si. Moi-même, le vampire des vampires de fiction, Vlad III l'Empaleur, craint de toutes et de tous, que ce soit des vivants ou des morts, me suis fait virer de mon propre club par un amateur, un blanc-bec qui a à peine goûté au sang humain.

- Mais comment les autres ont pu laisser faire une chose pareille…? Ca me dépasse.

- Le pire, c'est qu'il a osé prétendre que c'était à cause de mon travail au casino. Il m'a ridiculisé devant toute l'assemblée en disant que j'étais une honte pour tous les vampires du Paradis et que si j'avais un tant soit peu de dignité, je démissionnerais seul de mon poste. Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Depuis quand les vampires sont de gentils petits agneaux tout mielleux qui sortent en plein jour et refusent leur nature de prédateur ?

- De toute manière, les autres vont vite déchanter quand il les aura mis à la diète…

- Oui, et c'est là que je reviendrai, que je reprendrai ma place, que je l'éliminerai, que je le crucifierai, le décapiterai, l'empalerai avec ses propres membres et le jetterai au feu ! s'écria le vampire avant de rire de ce rire qu'ont les méchants quand ils annoncent leur plan diabolique…

Obélix échangea un regard gêné avec Barbie et Ken après cette sympathique tirade, prit Dracula par la manche lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta et l'entraîna dehors. Le vampire n'avait toujours pas cessé de rire et Albus devait avouer qu'il lui faisait un peu froid dans le dos. Un silence pesant envahit la cabine après leur départ. Ken en avait oublié de supplier Barbie et ils descendirent tous les deux quelques étages plus haut, sans prononcer un mot.

Au cinquantième étage, Albus descendit. Aux alentours, il y avait des stands et des étals à perte de vue. Il sortit la photo qu'il avait tenté de ranger dans sa toge, sans grand succès, et regarda la lampe minuscule qu'il devait trouver avant la fin de la journée dans ce marché grandissime. Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte à la mélasse…


	9. Les Liaisons Dangereuses d'un ascenseur

**Chapitre 9 : Les Liaisons Dangereuses d'un ascenseur en détresse**

Vous vous demandez tous si Albus va trouver la lampe d'Aladdin, si Saroumane va revenir dans le club des Vieux Sorciers Barbus, si Dracula va pourrir ce faux vampire d'Edward Cullen et reprendre sa place et si Lucky Luke entretient une liaison secrète avec Legolas… Et bien non, vous ne le saurez pas, chers lecteurs. Aujourd'hui, c'est Sirius la rock star.

- C'est cette vieille chauve-souris puante qui l'a tué ! Arrête de le défendre, Lily.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé ! C'est Dumbledore qui le lui a demandé ! Toi, arrête de t'acharner sur lui !

Sirius en avait marre. Il ne supportait plus de les entendre se disputer, et ce, toujours pour la même chose. A cause de la seule et même personne, aurait-il ajouté. Et il ne pouvait blâmer James de voir rouge alors que sa femme le trahissait ainsi. En plus, ils n'arrêtaient pas de le prendre à parti. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'il soutenait James -c'est-à-dire tout le temps-, Lily lui faisait la tête pendant des jours. Mais en même temps, ne pas la soutenir lui coûtait cher.

En effet, depuis quelques temps, Lily avait pris des cours de cuisine avec les deux plus grands chefs du Paradis : Bob l'éponge et Hannibal Lecter. Et elle maîtrisait maintenant la recette du pâté de crabe à la perfection… Bob était bien sûr le maître de cette recette, mais Hannibal l'avait amélioré avec un ingrédient que seuls les élèves les plus doués avaient le droit de connaître. Sirius ne savait pas quel était cet ingrédient secret, mais peu importait tant qu'il avait son pâté de crabe tous les jours.

- Patmol ! Dis-lui que j'ai raison ! Dis-lui qu'à sa place, jamais tu n'aurais tué Dumbledore.

Sirius eut le cœur déchiré. Il allait encore devoir se priver de pâté de crabe ce soir. C'était son seul petit plaisir au Paradis étant donné qu'il finissait à l'hôpital les trois quarts du temps lorsqu'il sortait de l'étage 777. Il grogna un assentiment à l'adresse de James et se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assis après avoir éteint l'écran géant. Ses croisèrent ceux de Lily qui le foudroya du regard. Comme un chien battu, il baissa la tête et se risqua tout de même au dehors dans le but de s'échapper de l'ambiance morose qui s'était abattue sur l'étage 777, à ses risques et périls.

Dans l'ascenseur, il croisa Valmont en compagnie de Rebecca Rabbit. Le pauvre Sirius se dit qu'il allait assister au numéro de drague le plus long de l'histoire du Paradis. Quelle idée d'habiter l'étage 777...?

- Comprenez-vous, mon lapin, ce n'est pas ma faute. Vous êtes si radieuse et éblouissante, si belle et si parfaite… Si je n'étais pas déjà mort, je donnerais mon cœur palpitant ne serait-ce que pour rêver de votre image. Sans vouloir paraître discourtois, je voulais vous dire que je vous désire plus que tout.

Sirius assista en fin de compte à la plus belle baffe que le Paradis ait jamais vu.

- Comprenez-vous, Monsieur le Vicomte, ce n'est pas ma faute. Vous êtes si fourbe et si dégoulinant de bons sentiments, si coureur de jupons et si malhonnête… Sans vouloir paraître grossière, je voulais vous dire que vous pouvez aller vous faire…commença à répondre Rebecca au Vicomte.

- Madame, Messieurs, salua le Capitaine Crochet en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Sirius avait toujours été fasciné par le nombre d'embouts que le Capitaine possédait. Il portait aujourd'hui une fausse main très réaliste tenant un micro.

- Vous donnez un concert au casino, Capitaine ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, moussaillon. Je vais faire des répétitions pour la cérémonie d'ouverture des Jeux Olympiques Fictionnels.

- Oh ! Vous avez été choisi, alors ! Il parait que la bataille a été rude.

- Ah mon garçon, ne m'en parles pas. J'ai dû sortir tout ce que j'avais dans le crochet pour convaincre le jury. Il faut dire que passer après l'Halleluja de Psykokwak qui avait fait pleurer tout le monde, c'était pas facile. Surtout que j'avais moi-même versé une petite larme… Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on se refait pas. J'ai toujours été un grand sensible au fond. Mais finalement, je pense qu'ils ont trouvé que mon interprétation de « Bali-Balo » avec des sanglots dans la voix était original.

- Et puis vous aviez quand même l'habitude de faire face à un jury. Vous avez pu tirer des leçons de tous les télé-crochets auxquels vous avez participé.

- Ah ça, les télé-crochets, les crochets en tout genre en fait…c'est ma grande passion ! Je suis un peu le Omar Sharif des crochets quand j'y pense…

Soudain, l'ascenseur s'arrêta net et la lumière s'éteignit.

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…psalmodiait une voix à la droite de Sirius.

- Calme-toi enfin, moussaillon ! Ce n'est pas une attitude à avoir en compagnie d'une charmante dame.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute. Je suis claustrophobe, Capitaine…murmura Valmont.

- Vous savez où se trouve le bouton d'appel ? demanda Sirius.

Un bruit sourd suivi d'un grognement de douleur étouffé se fit entendre.

- Non, il n'est pas là, Vicomte, fit Rebecca, une colère lourde dans la voix.

- Toutes mes excuses, mademoiselle Rabbit, répondit Valmont d'un ton anormalement aigu. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Sirius pouffa et appuya sur le bouton d'appel qui se trouvait en fin de compte juste derrière lui.

- Ah, on dirait que ça ne marche pas. C'est pas un interphone normalement ?

- Si, réessaye, moussaillon.

Sirius s'exécuta, mais l'interphone resta sans voix.

- Il faut que je sorte d'ici, sinon…commença Valmont.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Non, rien. Trouvez une solution.

De nouveau, on entendit un bruit sourd, suivi cette fois-ci par un cri aigu.

- Non mais ça va bien, oui ? Nous ne sommes pas sous vos ordre, _Monsieur le Vicomte_, dit Rebecca, l'ironie dégoulinant de sa voix.

- Cessez de vous chamailler, vous deux, les coupa Crochet.

- Et si vous utilisiez votre micro, Capitaine ? demanda Sirius.

- Ah, mais voilà une idée constructive.

On entendit un petit « clic », puis :

- Attention, attention ! Ohé, ohé, matelots ! Matelot navigue sur les floooots…commença à chanter le Capitaine. Il était un petit navire, il était un petit navire…qui n'avait ja-ja-ja…

- Capitaine !

- Toutes mes excuses, moussaillonne. Mais mon micro-crochet marche divinement bien ! Ohé, ohé ! Ceci est un SOS, partent dans les airs…dans l'eau laissent une trace…

- Ahem…

- Ceci est un SOS en direct de l'ascenseur, se reprit rapidement Crochet. L'interphone ne fonctionne pas et nous sommes bloqués. Je répète, ceci est un SOS…

Soudain, l'interphone se mit en marche et une musique que Sirius adorait résonna dans l'ascenseur.

- Oh trop cool ! s'exclama-t-il. Il va nous sauver !

- C'est pathétique… A chaque fois qu'on fait appel à lui, c'est toujours la même chose. Le générique et après « le choix des armes » comme il appelle ça…ronchonna Rebecca.

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Angus MacGyver, agent secret DXSID N°XC4479 et directeur de logistique et réparations en tout genre. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le « bip » sonore.

- Nan mais c'est une blague ? s'exclama Valmont, au bord de la panique.

Tout le monde resta perplexe un moment. Puis :

- Ah ah ! Je vous ai bien eu, hein ?

- Très drôle…marmonna Valmont.

- Mais oui, ce n'est pas de votre faute non plus si vous n'avez pas d'humour, Vicomte, répondit MacGyver.

- Vous allez réussir à nous tirer de là ? demanda Rebecca que l'on sentait légèrement inquiète.

- Mais bien sûr, ma jolie. Même si je suis pathétique avec mon générique, je vais le faire. Je suis trop bon. Et trop fort…

- Et trop modeste…ajouta Valmont, un sourire dans la voix. Et puis s'il ne nous sauve pas, il sera mis à pied par Le-Tout-Puissant de toute manière.

Sans discuter plus avant de ses nombreuses qualités et des obligations qui lui pesaient sur les épaules, l'agent secret poursuivit :

- Je réfléchis, permettez que je remette le générique pour me remettre dans l'ambiance.

Après un quart d'heure ininterrompu de générique, tous les prisonniers de l'ascenseur fredonnaient. Cela semblait même calmer Valmont. Mais soudain, la musique s'arrêta et tout le monde sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Pari ! lança MacGyver. J'ai un stylo bille bleu, une balle de golf, un cerf-volant troué, un livre sur la cuisine des yacks mongols, du Nespresso et…what else ? Ah oui, une carte Pokemon, un dé à coudre, et le meilleur pour la fin : une magnifique touillette à cocktail avec la photo de Tom Cruise dessus. Faîtes vos jeux… Rien ne va plus !

- On est vraiment obligé…? demanda Rebecca.

- C'est le jeu ma pauvre…Rebecca, répondit Valmont. Bon, je mise cinquante points de karma sur le cerf-volant, la carte Pokemon et la touillette en moins de dix minutes.

- Oh, monsieur commence fort…

- Quarante points sur le livre de cuisine et le dé à coudre en vingt minutes, renchérit Crochet.

Sirius, fredonnant toujours le célèbre générique, s'interrompit pour miser à son tour :

- Le Nespresso, le stylo bille et la balle de golf pour cent points de karma, tout ça en moins de cinq minutes.

- J'ai l'impression que la demoiselle se dégonfle, alors tant pis, c'est parti. Top chrono !

Sirius trépignait d'impatience. Il ne l'avait encore avoué à personne - pas même à James - mais McGyver était son idole depuis qu'il avait atterri au Paradis. Le générique était reparti et on entendit soudain un grand « boom » venant du plafond de l'ascenseur. Plafond qui disparut très vite sous les coups rageurs de la touillette Tom Cruise. Le Maître du Système D apparut ainsi devant eux, tout son attirail dans son sac à dos propulseur emprunté aux Totally Spies. Sirius eut du mal à se retenir de jouer la groupie en délire. Mais il tenait beaucoup à la dignité qui lui restait. Il ne fit donc aucun commentaire sur le nouvel arrivant.

- J'ai aussi utilisé la carte Pokemon. Le Cerbère là-haut l'a voulue pour me laisser passer.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Rebecca, toujours aussi sceptique.

- C'est tout simple : je vais fabriquer un harnais avec le cerf-volant, le livre et le dé à coudre, puis nous lancerons la balle de golf au Cerbère en lui disant d'aller chercher la baballe pour le distraire et une fois que nous serons tous remontés, vous serez sains et saufs, tout ça grâce à moi.

L'œil brillant devant tant de génie, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de pousser un « whoua » d'admiration. Cependant, Angus n'avait pas prévu qu'il se trouvait en présence du sorcier le plus malchanceux et maudit du Paradis et que les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme il l'espérait.

Ainsi, à quelques étages de là vivaient toujours une bande d'irréductibles vieilles mégères maudissant Sirius. Et la vie n'était pas facile pour le jeune homme retranché dans l'ascenseur.

Walburga se réjouissait de la panne d'ascenseur qu'elle avait provoqué. Mais son fils semblait heureux de rencontrer ce débrouillard à la noix qu'était MacGyver. Il allait falloir employer l'artillerie lourde pour faire perdre le sourire à sa progéniture. Elle approcha le doigt d'un énorme bouton rouge où il était inscrit « Danger », affublé d'une tête de mort, et, souriant d'un air machiavélique à faire pâlir Lucifer de terreur, appuya.


	10. Marché au pucs

**Chapitre 10 : Marché au pucs**

Maintenant que Sirius est dans une situation dangereuse, à deux doigts de mourir - de nouveau - dans d'atroces souffrances à cause d'une créature, personne et/ou chose envoyée par sa mère, que nous avons tous le générique de MacGyver dans la tête et que tous les lecteurs ont pu voir quel boulet l'auteur peut être puisqu'elle ne connait même pas comment s'appelle de la femme de Roger Rabbit, qui se prénomme en réalité Jessica, et non Rebecca - prénom qui lui allait très bien d'ailleurs -, revenons à notre cher Albus et à sa recherche de la lampe d'Aladdin dans l'immense marché du Paradis.

Le marché était bondé. Albus n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes, de créatures et de robots en tout genre dans un même endroit. Il se dit qu'on pourrait aisément y mettre cinq Ministères de la Magie et deux Poudlard, et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à trouver la lampe d'Aladdin en moins d'une journée.

Il regardait les marchands crier à qui voulait entendre -et à tous les autres- combien ses produits étaient frais, bon marché, exceptionnels ou encore miraculeux. Un marchand de puces acrobates faisait une démonstration des ses petites bêtes juste à côté d'Albus. De nombreux clients étaient rassemblés devant le stand, et Albus ne perdait pas la moindre miette de leurs conversations :

- Je crois que je vais en acheter pour l'anniversaire de Milou, pour une fois qu'elles ne serviront pas qu'à le gratter…

Au stand d'à côté :

- Je veux que vous le repreniez ! Non mais vous n'avez pas honte de vendre des sèche-cheveux qui ne sèchent rien du tout ?

- Mais Monsieur, enfin… Vous n'avez même pas de cheveux, répondit le marchand, un petit homme portant un turban sur la tête.

- Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de me sécher d'autres endroits pileux !

Albus détailla le petit homme, -était-ce réellement un homme ?- qui voulait se faire rembourser son sèche-cheveux. Il portait un pagne minuscule et une chaîne ornée d'un anneau doré. Courbé comme il l'était, on aurait dit un chimpanzé imberbe. Il se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver ses « autres endroits pileux ».

- Oh mais bien sûr ! Monsieur préférerait un sèche-poil ? demanda le marchand, souriant.

- Ca existe ?

- Mais oui ! Vous auriez dû me le demander dès le départ. Je vous reprends le sèche-cheveux et vous fais une remise de dix points sur le sèche-poil.

- Ca le fait à combien, du coup ?

- Soixante-dix points.

- J'en donnerais pas plus de cinquante.

- Ah non je peux pas faire moins que soixante-cinq… Faut que je gagne ma vie, moi…

- Cinquante-cinq et un paquet de carambars au saumon, répondit Gollum en sortant le paquet de carambars de sous son pagne.

- Marché conclu !

Et sur ces intéressantes transactions, Albus eut une idée des plus brillante, ce qui lui arrivait souvent.

- Accio lampe d'Aladdin !

S'il n'allait pas à la lampe, la lampe irait à lui. Après cinq bonnes minutes d'attente, un sifflement léger se fit entendre par-dessus les cris des marchands et autres clients mécontents. La lampe fonça vers Albus à une vitesse folle, mais elle n'arrivait pas seule…

- Au voleur ! Au voleur ! Arrêtez-le ! Il vole ma lampe !

Une chose noire et ultra-rapide non-identifiée qu'Albus n'avait jamais vu de sa vie entra de plein fouet en collision avec la lampe, l'envoyant sur le sol à plusieurs mètres d'où il se trouvait.

Quatre personnes arrivèrent à toute vitesse près de la lampe, à plusieurs pas d'Albus. Le premier était masqué et possédait une grande cape noire et une combinaison ornée d'une chauve-souris sur fond jaune. Le deuxième était tout de noir vêtu et portait des lunettes de soleil. Le troisième était en fait un robot rouge et or. Enfin, le dernier était un homme brun de taille moyenne. La seule chose qui le différenciait du dernier des quidams, c'était que sa peau scintillait de mille feux. On aurait pu ajouter que ses yeux étaient dorés, ce qui n'était pas commun, mais bien peu à côté de l'armure de métal qui se tenait à sa droite.

- Ici ! cria l'armure en désignant Albus de son bras métallique.

Le vieux sorcier se demanda comment elle pouvait être capable de le voir alors que le sortilège de désillusion fonctionnait encore, mais il se fit rapidement encercler par le groupe. Les autres ne pouvaient apparemment pas le voir, mais Albus était cerné.

- Veuillez vous rendre visible, monsieur, demanda l'armure.

Albus obéit, hésitant, et Batman et l'Agent Smith éclatèrent de rire à la vue du sorcier bleu. Le vieil homme se demanda si ses joues étaient violettes tant il avait honte de se retrouver dans cette situation.

- Calmez-vous et posez lentement votre baguette magique sur le sol ! cria soudainement le réverbère humain.

- Mais je suis très calme, répondit Albus d'une voix…calme.

- Ah, on veut jouer les malins, répliqua l'Agent Smith.

Il sortit un pistolet et le pointa sur la poitrine d'Albus qui, interloqué, posa doucement sa baguette à ses pieds. Il se releva, les mains en l'air en signe de non-agression. Il se dit tout de même que ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin de se calmer…

- Qui a fait ça ? hurla soudain une voix grave.

Tous sursautèrent et l'Agent Smith appuya malencontreusement sur la détente. La balle ricocha sur l'armure d'Iron Man et vint s'écraser dans l'aquarium qui retenait les fameuses puces acrobates. Celui-ci explosa, causant ainsi une panique générale et la mort de nombreuses puces, au grand dam de leur propriétaire et de Tintin, qui n'avait du coup plus de cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Milou.

La cause de tout ce chambardement était, tout comme Albus, aussi bleu que le rêve d'Aladdin, et se tenait à quelques pas du groupe.

- A qui appartient cette chose ? demanda le Génie, pointant la chose noire et ultra rapide qui avait percuté la lampe de plein fouet, et qui avait manifestement la forme d'une chauve-souris.

Batman répondit en se dandinant, mal à l'aise :

- Heu…à moi.

- Et ben… Si on peut même plus compter sur les super héros… T'as failli me tuer !

Iron Man tenta de camoufler un rire en toussant. Son assez étonnant pour une armure, d'ailleurs. Effectivement, difficile de tuer quelqu'un qui est déjà mort…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, toi ? T'as pas un cœur bionique à fabriquer ou une secrétaire à…

- Désolé ! le coupa l'armure.

L'être bleu flottant dans les airs fixa soudain son regard perçant sur Albus :

- Et qui es-tu, toi ?

- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

- Et bah un nom comme ça, ça s'invente pas…marmonna Edward.

- Joli bleu ! C'est naturel ? demanda le Génie soudain enthousiaste.

- Non, c'est…un mélange de schtroumfs.

Batman et l'Agent Smith se regardèrent faussement horrifiés :

- Tu penses qu'on les fait bouillir dans une marmite et que l'eau devient bleue ? demanda Batman à son coéquipier.

- Ah mais c'est de là que vient la nouvelle fortune de Gargamel : il vend de la peinture Bleue Schtroumf ! s'exclama Smith. Mais c'est horrible !

- C'est affreux ! renchérit Batman.

- C'est abominable !

- J'ai soif, lança Edward en regardant passer Snoopy à côté de lui, les yeux brillants d'une lueur inquiétante pour le pauvre chien.

- Oh mais tu vas pas encore saigner un pauvre animal de compagnie sans défense, comme Garfield la dernière fois ! le morigéna Iron Man.

- Hé oh ! s'écria le Génie. J'étais en train de…

- Non mais on n'a pas le temps de toute façon, le coupa Iron Man avec empressement. On doit emmener celui-là en salle d'interrogatoire pour savoir pourquoi il voulait te voler, poursuivit-il en désignant Albus. On a déjà perdu assez de temps pour rien…

- En salle d'interrogatoire ? répéta le vieux sorcier.

- Allez, les mains derrière la tête et avance ! lança le vampire bouffeur de chat qui avait reprit contenance.

Il semblait tenter de jouer le rôle du mauvais flic. Tentait… Parce que le résultat était loin d'être probant après cet aveu gastronomique quelque peu déroutant.

Ne souhaitant aucunement se retrouver avec le canon d'un pistolet sur la tempe, Albus obtempéra rapidement. Et laissant seul le Génie, les bras ballants, le groupe éclectique de personnages de fiction parvint à l'ascenseur bondé qui allait les mener à la salle d'interrogatoires. Si celui-ci fonctionnait, bien entendu…


	11. Dans la jungle, terrible jungle

**Chapitre 11 : Dans la jungle, terrible jungle…**

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec un léger « ding ! » et le spectacle à l'intérieur figea Albus et les quatre gentlemen qui l'accompagnaient. Deux énormes pattes arrière poilues se tenaient devant eux, et derrière ces pattes, le Capitaine Crochet, Jessica Rabbit, le Vicomte de Valmont et McGyver étaient recroquevillés. Un cri aigu se fit entendre. Albus se pencha légèrement en avant et vit enfin un énorme gorille tenant fermement un Sirius affolé dans une de ses mains.

Faîtes-moi descendre ! Lâche-moi sale brute ! cria-t-il en tentant de se débattre dans la poigne de fer de la créature.

Valmont, soulagé que la porte se soit enfin ouverte, se jeta à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur, bousculant Albus au passage. Manquant de tomber, ce dernier se rattrapa à la première chose qu'il vit, c'est-à-dire la cape de Batman, qui lui ne trouva rien pour se rattraper et s'étala devant King Kong en entraînant Albus dans sa chute. Le gorille avait un mal fou à se déplacer dans l'ascenseur d'une taille tout de même assez conséquente, mais il parvint tout de même à attraper Batman qu'il approcha de son autre main, et donc de Sirius.

Pas très efficace comme opération de sauvetage…grogna Sirius qui commençait à étouffer.

On n'est pas venu te sauver, gringalet. King Kong, écoute-moi ! lança-t-il fermement.

L'énorme gorille le regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté en entendant son nom.

Pose-moi doucement par terre ! Tu es un vilain singe ! Vilain !

La main du gorille se serra brusquement autour de ses deux prisonniers. Sirius cria alors, d'une voix légèrement aiguë :

Si tu nous poses, je te donnerais des bananes !

Le gorille serrait encore et encore. Batman et Sirius avaient l'impression que leurs côtes allaient casser à tout moment. Aux pieds du gorille, les autres protagonistes tentaient désespérément de blesser le gorille. Jessica Rabbit avait sorti son kit d'épilation d'urgence et était en train de coller une bande de cire froide sur le mollet velu de King Kong. Pendant ce temps-là, Edward Cullen, qui ne voyaient en ce gorille qu'une fontaine de sang, avait planté ses crocs dans le gros orteil du gorille et s'accrochait à lui comme Kaa au Petit d'Homme.

Vous pensez qu'il aimerait du café ? demanda McGyver à l'Agent Smith en montrant le Nespresso qu'il lui restait.

Peut-être que ça lui rappellerait chez lui, la jungle...

Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Le café pousse pas dans la jungle ! s'exclama Iron Man.

T'es sûr ? Il faudrait que je demande à Mémé, répondit McGyver, pensif.

La Mémé de Titi et Grosminet ?

Oui.

Pourquoi elle ?

Parce que Grand-Mère fait du bon café !

Ahah... Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour King Kong ? demanda Iron Man en entendant les cris de plus en plus stridents de Sirius et de Batman. On les avait presque oubliés ceux-là…ajouta-t-il.

J'ai trouvé ! lança le Capitaine Crochet jusque-là retranché dans un coin de l'ascenseur. Je pourrais lui chanter une berceuse !

Les trois acolytes le regardèrent un instant, perplexes. Puis, après avoir convenu avec le Capitaine que toutes les idées étaient finalement bonnes à prendre, ils acceptèrent. L'homme à la main factice alluma son micro après avoir fait quelques vocalises qui réussirent même à couvrir le bruit des cris de douleur de Sirius et de Batman.

Un, deux, trois, quatre ! Dans la jungle, terrible jungle, le lion est mort ce soiiiir ! Et les hommes tranquilles s'endorment ! Le lion est mort ce soir ! entonna le Capitaine.

O wimbowe ! O wimbowe ! O wimbowe ! O wimbowe ! continuèrent Iron Man, l'Agent Smith et McGyver en chœur.

Ah ! O wimbowe !

Et comme par miracle, ou plutôt à cause de l'insupportable cri du Capitaine et des trois autres qui chantaient plus faux encore qu'Assurancetourix lui-même, le gorille lâcha simultanément ses deux prisonniers et se baissa dans l'ascenseur pour faire taire de manière plus que définitive la chorale à deux noises. Toutes les personnes dans l'ascenseur se dispersèrent alors, à l'exception du vampire qui resta bien accroché à King Kong qui l'entraîna dans le marché à la poursuite des quatre chanteurs. Les personnages qui faisaient leur marché ce jour-là eurent d'ailleurs la vision peu commune de King Kong courant à travers les étals, des bandes de cire épilatoires sur le mollet droit et un parasite, allumé dans tous les sens du terme, ventousé au gros orteil gauche.

Sirius et Batman étaient retombés sans encombre dans l'ascenseur. Tout leur corps leur faisait mal, mais ils n'avaient rien de cassé.

Ça va aller ? leur demanda Jessica, inquiète.

Oui, c'est pas grand-chose, répondit Batman en rajustant sa cape froissée. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour qu'on t'envoie King Kong ? ajouta-t-il d'un air à la fois soupçonneux et menaçant.

Moi ? demanda Sirius. Mais rien ! Depuis que je suis arrivé, il m'arrive plein de trucs du genre… Merlin… J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi !

Moi c'est Batman, pas Merlin. Peut-être que tu devrais consulter un docteur.

Non mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Merlin c'est…

Un ami du nouveau vieux qu'on était en train de… Mais attends-voir ! T'es de la même espèce que le nouveau qui essayait de voler la lampe d'Aladdin ! Il est où d'ailleurs, celui-là ? Il s'est fait la malle, le bougre ! Mais t'inquiètes pas, je sais faire parler les criminels de ton genre. Les mains derrière le dos, je t'emmène en garde à vue.

Mais je… Vous devez faire erreur sur la personne. Jamais, je…

La voix de Sirius déclina sous le regard noir de Batman. Il s'exécuta et se retrouva mains liées par les menottes préférées du super-héros : non pas celles avec des petites chauves-souris jaunes partout, mais celles en poils de dahu rose qu'il avait confectionnées lui-même.

Albus, pendant tout ce temps, avait profité de l'agitation simiesque pour récupérer sa baguette, la lampe d'Aladdin et pour prendre la tangente, ainsi que les escaliers. Il espérait bien sûr que Sirius s'en sorte, mais il était désormais un fugitif. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si Sirius pouvait mourir de nouveau. Il pouvait au pire subir de terribles souffrances, peut-être indéfiniment… Albus se félicita d'avoir eu raison de dire que la mort n'était qu'une aventure de plus ! Toute cette action lui semblait même rajeunissante ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait au début de son ascension… Le vieux sorcier commençait à trouver l'escalier très long et chaque marche plus haute que la précédente. Après plus d'une demi-heure de grimpette, sa gorge était sèche, il avait les jambes en feu, la barbe en bataille, sa toge le grattait désagréablement… Bref, tout allait mal. C'était la fin. Les cavaliers de l'apocalypse étaient sur le chemin (même si ça n'allait pas être très facile pour leur chevaux de monter cet escalier).

C'est alors qu'il parvint devant une porte en bois étroite. Un écriteau en bois penché indiquait qu'Albus se trouvait devant « Le Vilain Volatile Volant ». Le sorcier pouvait entendre des piaillements et des gazouillis au travers de la porte. Fourbu, il se dit qu'il pourrait s'assoir quelques instants dans le bar.

Personne ne le remarqua quand il se glissa à l'intérieur. Tous les oiseaux focalisaient leur attention sur la joute verbale qui faisait rage :

Tu sais à qui tu parles, petit malin ? demanda un grand oiseau noir posé sur le comptoir.

Non mais je vais bientôt le savoir…répondit Fumseck, qui lui s'était posé sur un perchoir en face du corbeau.

Je suis Maître Corbeau, et ce que tu viens de manger était mon ver de terre.

Je devrais te connaître, peut-être ?

Les autres volatiles poussèrent un piaillement scandalisé.

Je suis Maître Corbeau, de la fable du Corbeau et du Renard.

Et c'est censé m'impressionner ?

Je suis le phénix des hôtes de ces bois !

Ah non. Le phénix, c'est moi !

Espèce de vautour déplumé ! Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? On faisait mes louanges avant même que ton père ait été pondu !

Autour d'eux on pouvait entendre « Mais il est tombé du nid quand il était petit, celui-là ! », « Va te faire cuire un œuf, tête de moineau ! », « Quelle honte ! Je voudrais pas être dans ses plumes… » et encore de nombreux noms d'oiseau que nous ne citerons pas ici…

Quant à lui, Fumseck voyait son self-control partir en fumée. Ils allaient voir, tous, de quel bois il se chauffait !

Non mais vous savez vraiment ce que c'est qu'un phénix ? demanda l'oiseau rouge de colère, et parce que c'était sa couleur naturelle.

Maître Renard m'a donné lui-même ce nom, j'en suis digne !

Mais tout le monde sait que le renard voulait juste bouffer le calendos… Faut arrêter là ! Apprenez mon bon Monsieur que tout flatteur vit au dépend de celui qui l'écoute…

Et là, le corbeau vit rouge et s'apprêta à voler dans les plumes de Fumseck, qui était tout feu, tout flamme. C'était LA phrase de trop.

J'ai une œuvre à mon nom, moi, Monsieur.

Et bah moi aussi, mais je le piaille pas sur les toits, c'est tout…

Ah oui ? On m'aurait menti ? Vous voulez parler de Harry Potter et le Fumseck Secret ? Harry Potter et le Fumseck d'Azkaban ? Harry Potter et les Reliques de Fumseck ?

Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, enfin ! Le phénix, c'est moi et tout le monde le sait ! Parce qu'un phénix, c'est rouge et or, leurs larmes guérissent toutes les blessures, ils peuvent transporter des charges incroyablement lourdes et ils renaissent de leurs cendres. Et vous n'avez rien de tout ça, Môsieur du Corbeau…ajouta-t-il en insistant particulièrement sur le titre.

Cette dernière estocade ne plut guère au susceptible volatile. Et à partir de là, Albus eut du mal à voir ce qu'il se passait puisque le bar se retrouvait sens dessus dessous, prit dans une tornade de plumes. Les perchoirs et autres cages volaient dans tous les sens. Les autruches avaient réussi à faire un trou dans le parquet pour se cacher la tête. Les coups de bec pleuvaient comme les sauterelles sur l'Egypte. La bataille fut si longue que les vers de terre qui auraient dû finir en festin eurent le temps de se carapater.

Et pendant ce temps, Albus, qui était assoiffé, but tout ce qui lui tombait à portée de barbe. Quand la bataille fut terminée et que plus personne ne se souvint pourquoi il s'était battu, le vieux sorcier s'empara de Fumseck et l'entraîna hors du « Vilain Volatile Volant ».

Et bien, mon bon Fumseck, toi aussi on te fait des misères. Pauvre petit poussin en sucre à son papi Dumby…

Et Albus, légèrement pompette, continua de monter les marches encore et encore, tel Atlas portant le monde sur son dos : c'était long et aussi barbant que regarder un veracrasse manger une salade.


	12. Histoire de fromage

**Chapitre 12 : Histoires de fromage **

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Albus et Fumseck parcouraient les tréfonds du Paradis comme de vulgaires fugitifs. Après l'ascension de très nombreuses marches, le vieux sorcier s'était adossé contre un mur qui n'en était pas vraiment un, et avait dévalé un toboggan gigantesque avant d'atterrir plus d'une heure plus tard sur le plus grand et le plus moelleux des matelas qu'il ait jamais vu en compagnie de Fumseck.

Ils se trouvaient manifestement dans des souterrains. De nombreuses torches éclairaient l'immense caverne dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Bienvenue dans les catacombes du Paradis ! Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié la descente. Voici votre photo souvenir. Votre ami en veut peut-être une, lui-aussi ?

Albus descendit du matelas. Un nain souriant lui faisait face, exhibant une photo de lui sur le toboggan, la tête en bas, la toge relevée nettement plus haut que quiconque n'aurait voulu voir et aplatissant Fumseck contre lui. L'oiseau lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Il était à moitié déplumé et une nausée persistante menaçait son estomac.

Merci, fit Albus en prenant la photo. Je ne pense pas que Fumseck en veuille une…

Tu me le fais pas dire…grogna le phénix.

Alors nous sommes dans les catacombes ? demanda Albus à Joyeux, d'après ce qu'il pouvait lire sur l'étiquette que portait le nain sur son bonnet.

Oui, les épouvantables souterrains redoutés de tous et de toutes… Terminator ne viendrait pas lui-même, c'est dire… Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu de sang neuf !

C'était l'endroit parfait pour se cacher ! se dit Albus. Personne ne viendrait le chercher là. Soulagé, il paya dix points de karma pour la photo et sortit de la caverne. De très nombreux couloirs s'offraient à lui. Aucun écriteau n'indiquait où ils conduisaient, il choisit donc tout simplement de tourner sur lui-même pendant trente-deux secondes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, le doigt pointé en avant et les yeux clos, puis de tourner dix-sept secondes dans le sens inverse. Et finalement, il s'engagea tant bien que mal dans le mur le plus proche. Il aurait pourtant juré que ce mur était un peu plus à droite… Fumseck riait comme une baleine. La dégaine d'Albus empirait d'heure en heure… Ses jambes étaient toujours bleues, sa toge était toujours aussi courte, ses cheveux et sa barbe lui faisaient une crinière de vieux lion tellement ils étaient ébouriffés, et il avait désormais une magnifique bosse sur le front.

Le vieux sorcier s'engagea donc dans un couloir, la tête lui tournant encore un peu. Ils arrivèrent encore à un carrefour. Cette fois ils avancèrent tout droit, et tombèrent encore à des croisements une dizaine de fois avant de tomber sur quelqu'un. L'endroit était en effet désert. Au détour d'un couloir pourtant…

Bouh !

Criant de terreur, Fumseck s'envola maladroitement et se crasha dans la tignasse d'Albus. Un rire éclata dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Montrez-vous, si vous êtes un homme ! s'écria Fumseck.

Le propriétaire du rire ne se montra pas, mais gloussa doucement.

Montez-vous si vous êtes euh…une bête ?

Rien.

Un être vivant ? demanda Albus.

Il est au Paradis, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il réponde…

Comme d'habitude, tu n'as rien écouté. Les personnages qui meurent arrivent au Paradis, bien sûr. Mais aussi ceux dont l'œuvre dans laquelle ils sont nés est terminée.

Ah, alors quand Harry aura vaincu Voldemort, il viendra ici ? Avec tous les autres personnages ?

Oui, voilà.

Et même s'il le vainc pas, il viendra au Paradis.

Oui, mais il gagnera, répondit Albus d'un ton assuré.

Comment tu sais ça ?! T'as parlé avec l'auteur ?

Disons que…on a eu une petite conversation, oui.

Han ! Mais comment t'as eu tes places VIP ?

Du fond du couloir, ils entendirent :

Hum, hum… Je vous dérange ? fit une voix aiguë.

Ah euh, oui… Vous êtes toujours là, vous. Quoi que vous soyez… dit Fumseck.

Je suis…commença la mystérieuse créature d'un air tout aussi mystérieux. …un fantôme ! s'écria-t-elle en surgissant du noir.

Albus et Fumseck se retrouvèrent devant un jeune fantôme, pas du tout effrayant, mais qui tentait quand même de les effrayer.

Ah j'ai eu peur…fit Fumseck, soulagé. Je croyais que vous étiez un truc vachement plus… Enfin avec un peu plus de… Je voudrais pas vous froissez, hein. Mais on peut quand même pas dire que…

Bonjour, jeune fantôme ! s'écria Albus pour interrompre son phénix babilleur. Vous habitez ici ?

Oui, je hante ces sombres contrées et passe mon temps à faire peur aux nouveaux venus.

Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? demanda l'oiseau rouge et or.

Sinon, je vais à la taverne avec les Sept Nains, ou Robin des Bois. Les hors-la-loi, comme moi.

Les Sept Nains sont hors-la-loi ?!

Une histoire de trouble de l'ordre public, je crois…

Mais dîtes-moi, fit Albus, vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour aller dans une taverne ?

Le Parrain a dit que je peux ! cria le petit spectre d'un air boudeur.

Albus, qui semblait avoir touché un point sensible, n'insista pas.

Je suis assoiffé avec toutes ces aventures ! On irait pas faire un tour à cette taverne, Alb' ? demanda Fumseck, plein d'espoir.

Non. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu es rentré dans une taverne, _phénix des hôtes de ces bois_… ?

Allez ! De toute façon tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? On va pas errer dans les couloirs éternellement. Un petit verre pour faire connaissance avec les gars d'ici ?

Albus, après quelques instants de réflexion, accepta. Le petit fantôme, qui dit s'appeler Casper, les entraîna avec enthousiasme le long des couloirs sombres. Ils entendirent les clients de la taverne avant de la voir. Les rires et les cris, les bruits de chopent s'entrechoquant et des poings qui frappent sur les tables leurs parvinrent aux oreilles longtemps avant de découvrir le bâtiment miteux et peu éclairé au croisement d'une multitude de passages.

Une enseigne qui pendait mollement à l'entrée du bouge indiquait laconiquement « From' ».

C'est un drôle de nom, « From' », commenta Fumseck.

Le petit groupe se tenait encore à l'écart. Fumseck et Albus semblaient reconsidérer l'idée de boire un petit verre dans cet endroit mal famé. Casper tint à leur prodiguer quelques conseils :

Je ne pense pas qu'on vous ait parlé de l'Histoire du Paradis et des révolutions paradisiaques ?

Le sorcier et le volatile répondirent par la négative.

Il y en a eu plusieurs, reprit le jeune ectoplasme d'un ton docte, mais il y en a eu une plus meurtrière et importante que les autres. C'est la révolution du Clacos, menée par la Coalition des Rats et Souris de fiction. Elle a eu lieu en l'an 26 du calendrier Supermanien, de l'ère Super-héroïque. La Coalition revendiquait une meilleure représentation politique et a tenté un coup d'Etat. Une bonne partie s'est retrouvée en prison et le reste a subi une répression terrible.

Superman, qui était à la tête du Paradis à l'époque, a promulgué la loi anti-fromagère, interdisant la vente, le recel et la consommation de fromage dans le Paradis. Des manifestations terribles ont eu lieu, les membres de la Coalition emprisonnés se sont évadés et ensuite il y a eu…la dératisation, fit Casper en réprimant un frisson.

Maître Splinter, qui avait entraîné la Coalition aux arts martiaux, a mené les exilés dans les catacombes. Ils ont fui le Paradis et ont organisé leur communauté, et maintenant ils accueillent les hors-la-loi.

Donc ne soyez pas étonnés si on vous propose du munster sous le manteau, c'est le dernier fromage à la mode. L'odeur les fait planer, ils sont tous accros.

Je vous ai fait l'histoire courte, je ne vous parle pas de la bataille des pâtes molles ou de l'affaire des tapettes…

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

Hé ! Pâtes molles… Patmol… ! fit enfin Fumseck en donnant un grand coup d'aile dans le dos du vieux sorcier. Tu vois le…hum…pardon.

Y a-t-il autre chose que nous devrions savoir ? questionna Albus.

Non, tant qu'ils ne vous prennent pas pour une menace, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire. Vous n'êtes pas des dératiseurs ?

Non, non. Pas du tout.

Alors suivez-moi ! fit le fantôme.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la taverne miteuse et bruyante. Le niveau sonore baissa soudainement, le temps que les clients les jaugent, le regard mauvais.

Qu'est-ce qui vous amène là ? demanda rudement une souris au fort accent latino, qui portait un grand sombrero.

Tous les chemins mènent à From', comme on dit ! fit Casper pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce qui ne fonctionna pas tellement…

Eh bien, nous nous retrouvons ici par hasard, mon ami et moi. Nous étions poursuivis et nous sommes atterris là.

Par des justiciers ?

Albus acquiesça. Cela sembla rassurer la souris qui prit une gorgée de ce qui paraissait être du Whisky. Il s'assit au bar et ne posa plus de question. Le sorcier s'avança vers le bar et commanda trois bières. Ils s'installèrent à une table près de l'entrée. Albus et Fumseck ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'examiner les hors-la-loi.

La plupart était des rongeurs. C'étaient de rudes personnages et nombre d'entre eux portaient les cicatrices de leur guerre. Le regard d'Albus fut attiré par une souris à la voix très fluette, à l'apparence particulière : ses oreilles étaient presque aussi grosses que sa tête et très rondes, il portait un short rouge, des chaussures jaunes et des gants blancs. Il riait à gorge déployée - de cette voix qui devenait très agaçante – aux propos d'une petite souris marron à l'air espiègle.

Il est né comme ça ou il a été trop torturé et… ? demanda Fumseck tout bas en désignant la souris aux très grandes oreilles.

Mickey ? Oh non, il est né comme ça, répondit Casper C'était une super star chez lui.

Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, coupa Albus avant de s'éclipser, laissant les deux autres à l'analyse des clients de l'échoppe.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la taverne. Deux portes sans écriteau lui faisaient face. Il ouvrit celle de gauche et descendit un escalier étroit. Une odeur particulière parvint à ses narines. Il s'avança dans une salle sombre. Les flammes d'un grand réchaud éclairaient le spectacle : des rongeurs assis en rond autour d'un poêlon, un pic à la main, le regard dans le vague. Certains étaient allongés, les pupilles dilatées, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Hé man ! T'en veux ? demanda un rat qui touillait le contenu du poêlon. C'est de la bonne !

Albus s'approcha de lui. Le rat lui tendit un pic et quelques morceaux de pain. Le sorcier plongea son morceau de pain dans le fromage fondu et porta le pic à ses lèvres. Il dégusta ainsi quelques morceaux en compagnie des rongeurs un peu stones.

Soudain la porte claqua au-dessus d'eux et une petite souris à l'air revêche fit irruption dans la salle. Elle se dirigea vers la souris en face d'Albus comme une furie :

Debout, Bernard ! lui intima-t-elle en le tirant par le bras. Qui est-ce qui s'occupe des gosses pendant que Môssieur mange une fondue savoyarde ?! On ne pourra jamais remonter si tu continues comme ça ! Tu sais bien comment ça se passe ! D'abord c'est la fondue, demain ce sera quoi ? La tartiflette ? C'est la descente aux enfers ! J'ai peur qu'un jour tu…tu te mettes à…la raclette ! Ou même à sniffer du gruyère !

Mais Bianca…tu sais bien que j'en mange pas tous les soirs, une de temps en temps en sortie ça a jamais fait de mal à personne…

Arrête avec ces bêtises, suis-moi ! Je t'emmène en cure de désintox demain à la première heure !

Albus assistait l'échange, les yeux ronds. Il regarda le couple s'en aller, Bernard, chancelant. Bianca les fusilla du regard avant de partir, son mari sous le bras.

Le sorcier se dit qu'il était grand temps de rejoindre Fumseck et Casper. Il donna quelques points de karma à Remy, qui avait préparé la fondue, et remonta l'escalier. Mais ces amis avaient disparu…


End file.
